Rescue Me
by Frigid Waters
Summary: Sometimes the only push you need, is thinking you lost your chance. There is a spoiler alert of sorts for episode 8 in here.
1. Chapter 1

Save Me

AN: So the AU didn't go over so well lol. Hopefully this fares better.

Again I own nothing but the empty bottle on the counter. And I guess that there is a spoiler alert of sorts for episode 8 in here...

If you like it let me know, if you hate it let me know so I can sit this hobby out. Oh and bonus points to whomever finds the word I completely made up in this story.

Chapter 1

"He's a snake Miss Swan, you need to be careful who you get into bed with."

"I'm not getting into bed with anyone," _Oh how I wish I was getting into bed with someone..._ The blonde thought to herself. "I'm just fighting fire with..."

The second the Mayor touched the door knob all I could feel was pain. Blinding hot pain. As the stairwell we were once standing in was engulfed by a wall of fire, consuming us in its wake as it spread burning talons forward into the space we occupied. _Great choice of words Swan... don't think about locusts cause god knows this day couldn't get any worse..._

Bracing myself as I stand, the air quickly thickening. I can't help but look down making sure she's alright, seeing her legs pined beneath the metal grating and one twisted oddly. Grasping the searing metal and forcing it from off her legs, the heat searing my palms and melting my skin. The layers pulling themselves off as I push it away, finally freeing her. The fire edging closer, licking at our bodies. Taking hold of her arm, "Alright come on lets go, we gotta get out of here..." I say trying to think of another way for us to escape this.

A tug on my arm turns me towards her, our eyes meeting. I can see the panic in her, the fear no longer hidden within their depths."I cant move you have to get me out, help me..."

_Help you? _I think incredulously, don't you realize that is exactly what I've been trying to do since I got to Storybrooke...

"Your gonna leave me aren't you?".She coughs out, the air quickly poisoning us.

Trying to tell her 'Never' with my eyes as my lungs being to burn intensely from the smoke, the words incapable of leaving my lips. Think Swan...you took that damn boring training day with Graham on fire safety... Dropping to the bottom step I can't help but pray that the extinguisher is still in there against the far wall...Her arm grasping mine as I move towards the flames. _God doesn't she get it yet... I can't leave her. I want to save her. I need to save her_. Pulling away and running headlong into the fire I make a silent promise to myself. If we get out of this, I'll tell her...everything.

##

"You're gonna leave me aren't you?" Feeling her pull away, watching her disappear in the fire. _Why would she stay Regina? Why would she stay?_ I think to myself, _I drive everyone away;.Daniel, with my lack of faith in us, Henry , with my rules and etiquette, my father from greed, why would Emma Swan be any different._

Clawing my way upwards along the stairs, away from the fire. I can't help but think back over all the treachery, all the lies and half truths... I pushed her away. She wanted so little and I wouldn't bend. I pushed the one person who wanted to be there, away, and now I wished I hadn't.

Pulling my way up another step as the smoke billows in around me. No longer burning my lungs but freezing them. Fire isn't cold I realize only to turn around. The whole stair well smothered in a thick cloud of white. Then I see her walking through the doorway, the light of the fire at her back. It's orange glow casting her in light... She came back.

##

The surprise in her eyes causing my heart to break. _She really doesn't believe in me..._ Reaching down and pulling her to her feet with one arm as I quickly grab hold of her waist. Bearing her weight down upon me as I half carry her towards the exit shooting off the extinguisher and clearing us a half hazard path. As we make our way to the door, her coughing getting worse as we go. The heat rising I can feel it embracing our bodies and drawing what strength I have left. All I can think of is how badly I need to get her out of here. Kicking the door out took all I had, breathing in deeply the cool outer air as I stumble, nearly falling as I help her stand.

We stood there for what seemed like hours, staring into each others eyes before the paramedics divided us. They went about their jobs of poking and prodding us while we wore the oxygen masks. Even with the short distance and all the commotion around us, our eyes stayed locked as if somehow searching for the truthful answers to the questions we were both too afraid to ask.

Removing my mask I slowly approach her, fearful of spooking her with any sudden movements. "Madam Mayor I..."

"Regina," she interrupted. "You can call me Regina."

##

_She stayed...well technically she left and came back... so its like staying right? _The minute monologue had been playing on in her head as she couldn't help but stare at the slender blonde before her. _She stayed when I gave her every reason to go. _Watching her slide the oxygen mask off as I do the same.

"Madam Mayor, I..."

"Regina." I paused, "You can call me Regina." A slight smile reaching her lips and I'm blown away. My name, such a simple affordance I hadn't given her. Yet it brought evident joy to her face, _Regina my dear, you truly are an undeserving bitch._

"Regina," she repeated, as if tasting the foreign word on her tongue. "I hope you're going to be alright."

"Thanks to you, I do believe I will be Miss Swan."

"Emma." She said arching an eyebrow in challenge.

"Thanks to you, I do believe I will be Emma." The smile gracing my lips was an honest one. Filled with hope and truthfully more than a little anticipation.

##

The days after the fire were frustrating at best. Regina simply couldn't seem to track down the would be deputy anywhere. She'd show up at Granny's in the mornings, praying to catch a glimpse of the blonde only to find out she'd been there already. She had stopped at Mary Margaret' s, which was dreadfully uncomfortable, only to be told that she'd left for the day and had no idea when she'd return. Out of pure exasperation Regina had finally asked Henry on their commute to school, if he'd spoken to her, which immediately set his guard up.

"Why?" His question full of caution, ever ready to defend and protect his birth mother.

"Well, if you must know Henry I wanted to talk to her. To thank her again for saving my life and yours."

His soulful brown eyes scouring her own looking for any trace of deceit or malice.

Gazing back into hit soulful eyes, "Please Henry."

"She's at my castle near the docks."

"Thank you," She responded, kissing his forehead. "Have a good day at school."

##

To say the sight that greeted her at the miniscule structure had stolen her breath away would have been an understatement. After parking her car and walking the short distance across the parking lot her eyes fell upon the tank top clad body of the blonde. Sweat having caused it to cling to her torso in a completely unholy and sinful manner. She stood there motionless for a few moments just watching Emma repairing the structure. The way her biceps rippled in the sunlight from exertion as she nailed new lumber to the broken would be castle was truly inspiring. The ripples of strength shining through the ever so tight jeans causing the generally composed and confident mayor to question her resolve, her worthiness when faced with the reality of how truly effortless Emma embodied her role as the White Knight.

Sensing someone watching her, Emma turned around. Meeting the eyes of Regina without reservation. Something had changed within the statuesque brunette. A calming of sorts she had all but given up on ever witnessing. "Madam Mayor." She greeted, slightly tilting her head. "What can I do for you?"

"You're a hard woman to track down." She called as she approached her.

"I wasn't aware anyone was looking for me." In truth Emma had been alerted to Regina's sudden quest to find her, which is why she had done everything in her power to not be found. Fearing a run in with the temperamental woman and seriously stumped as to what she had done this time to earn her ire had caused her to change her routine.

Hesitating in her words Regina breathed out, "I wanted to thank you again for..." Trailing off as the words seemed to lodge themselves in her throat. What she truly wanted to say becoming lost in and amongst them. " I mean I wanted to..." Again lacking the linguistic capabilities she usually had. "Would you like to have dinner with Henry and I this evening?"

"Mada...Regina I'd..." Trailing off as she watched the brunettes hopeful eyes dim. Shaking her head and beginning again with a smile on her lips, "I'd love to."

"Excellent, see you at six sharp." Her heart racing at the sheer brilliance of Emma's smile and the knowledge that for once she'd been the one to put it there.

##

The short walk from her shared apartment to the Mayor's home truthfully wasn't a difficult one. However today as the clock inched ever closer towards six, it seemed insufferably long. Between her ravaged nerves and somehow managing to juggle a bottle of wine and flowers and dessert she cursed herself for not knowing if she was meant to bring anything. Swallowing loudly as she made her way up the Mayor's walk way then porch. Breathing in a huge and hopefully calming breath as she knocked.

##

For her part Regina was in a panic. Everything needed to be perfect; the table was set hours ago, the simple dinner was cooking and would be done shortly, Henry was upstairs doing his homework and she'd just finished getting dressed . Something however was eluding her and she couldn't remember what she'd forgotten. The knock on the door startling her, looking at her clock and realizing with abject horror that Emma was early.

Walking calmly to the door with as much decorum as she could scrounge together, she opened it. The sight before her causing her heart to slow, it would seem that she wasn't the only one who was extremely nervous this evening.

"Miss Swan..." she welcomed as she backed up allowing her entrance. "Need some help with that?" Eying the abundance of packages in her arms.

"That would be great." Emma returned easing the flowers into her grasp. "I wasn't sure what decorum was required so I think I covered all the bases.." Embarrassment flushing her cheeks as she realized how truly different her upbringing was from the surroundings she now found herself in.

"An appetite would have sufficed." Regina countered with a grin as she walked into the dinning room fetching a vase. The older woman throwing caution to the wind and added a slight exaggeration to her swagger knowing that Emma would be watching her.

##

Dinner between the three of them was a truly delightful experience. Henry reveled in the new dynamic between the two women, making a mental note to check the book later at bedtime to see if it had any clues as to what was transpiring. Once they had finished eating, Emma began to clear away the dishes while Regina set to task ensuring Henry's homework was completed correctly and he was getting ready for bed.

The few minutes apart afforded Regina some strategy time. She was out of her element after all and had little to any experience attempting to woe anyone. She had however solidified her stance in regards to her intentions towards the blonde currently playing music in her living room... Doing a double take and ensuring she was hearing correctly Regina kissed Henry goodnight and descended the stairs. Curiosity getting the best of her as crept towards her target, mindful of the squeaky floor boards in the hall. What she walked in on nearly brought her to her knees in laughter. Emma stood shoeless on the hardwood floor, singing into a wooden spatula as the radio belted out 'Billie Jean'. When the pause came in the song Emma effortlessly moonwalked across the room, stopping only when she realized Regina was standing there watching her.

"I think you have a bad habit of staring.." Emma, unable to meet Regina's eyes out of embarrassment. said.

"I'd say it's only a bad habit if you don't like it, otherwise its merely a new habit I seem to have acquired." The brunette walked deeper into the room, lowering the music level as Emma sat sown on one of the couches. Silence filling the air between them as neither woman knew exactly how to go about this.

"I like you, I mean I care about you more than I should and probably more than you want but I promised myself in that fire that I'd tell you so yes I was avoiding you and I will totally leave now thanks for dinner." Quickly rising and racing for the door before Regina could even fathom a response to her lightning fast breathless confession.

Sitting there dazed as she tried to slow down in her mind what Emma had just said, not even realizing that the woman had left till she heard the door close. Bolting for the door, only to crash into Emma on the other side of it with such force that it knocked the wind right out of them. "I thought you left." Regina whispered.

"I did...but I forgot my shoes.." Emma revealed as she cursed her own stupidity.

"Then I'm holding them ransom."

"What do you mean?" Emma eyed her cautiously.

"If you want to leave with your shoes, I want something in return." Coyly looking at the blonde through her lashes.

"What do you want in exchange?"

"A kiss goodnight, that is if you truly want to leave this early at night.." Breathing a sigh of relief as the final word of her request passed her lips, rather proud of herself.

"I can't Regina. I want more than just one night." She uttered.

The brunette's eye brows shot up in surprise at her denial. "I think you misunderstood me Emma. I'm willing to try with you. I want to make up for everything, the words, the pain, my actions. I'm so sorry for..." Before she could continue the sensation of tender lips meeting her own stole all rational thought from her. She knew only this moment and just as briefly as it had started it was over. Brown eyes meeting green as the blonde grinned, before turning and walking away. Regina stood there admiring her body as she brought her fingers to her still tingling and moist lips. "Emma your shoes," she called out.

Turning her head the slender blonde called back, "I'll get them in the morning." Sending a wink towards the suddenly giddy and hopeful brunette. "Goodnight Regina."

##

If you like let me know, if you hate it let me know so I can sit this hobby out.

Thanks a million,

Frigid

.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I own nothing but the dirty fantasies in my head, not to worry I'm writing them down too.

Rescue Me

Chapter 2: Entice Me

The following morning Regina rose with a purpose and a slight air in her step. Truth be told, sleep had been a tough commodity for her last night. The kiss they had shared haunted her, driving her both to and from the brink of insanity. Growling at her wardrobe options yet again for what seemed like the tenth time already this morning. Finally deciding upon outfit number four. "Henry," she called ensuring his forward progress in his morning activities.

"Yeah Mom?" His voice echoing from somewhere downstairs as a slight commotion was heard as well.

"What are you doing?"

"Umm... looking for my book bag and … never mind I found it." He called.

"Mom I'm gonna walk to school today. Is that okay?"

"Are you sure? I can drive you." She trailed off.

"Yeah I'll see you later after Dr. Hopper's okay?"

Flashing a knowing grin at his attempt at being discrete, he wanted to see Emma, well so did she.

##

Meanwhile a few streets over.

"Wow you're up early," the soft spoken brunette uttered as she descended her apartment steps only to find Emma already awake and making good progress at wearing out her floor.

"Oh good you're up. I need you're help..." Green eyes beseeching brown.

#

That woman was definitely getting an ankle bracelet, Regina vowed as she stepped out of her office. She'd been forced to detour her original plan of hunting the blonde down when her office had called requesting her early arrival for an urgent meeting with the town board of trustees and commissioners. The old wind bags had formally thrown Emma's name into the ring for Sheriff. She didn't mind really since it would afford her the added equipment in order to get a hold of the woman. What bothered her most about the meeting was that in a town of nearly eight hundred people, they really couldn't name another candidate.

Mentally making a list of all the possible gadgets she could acquire to aid in her desire to keep in contact with the young woman, so far having been stone walled at three. Coffee, she thought to herself, would certainly give her the push over her mental lapse. Barely registering her direction as her feet drew her closer to Granny's.

Upon entering the diner, Regina approached the counter, not even needing to utter a word as Granny poured her a cup, passing along also a plain unmarked white envelope. Her eyebrows skyrocketing as Granny simply shook her head and informed her that her daily coffee was also already taken care of. Leaving her to wonder what exactly the younger woman was up to. However the letter demanded privacy and she would afford it no less. The return to her office blessed her with the space she needed to read the note. Tearing into the covering violently in her search of the contents. A simple sheet of paper came into view, the legible and distinctly feminine font causing her pulse to quicken.

**Regina,**

**I hope you slept well, my slumber was bitter sweet as my every thought and dream seemed to be consumed by your presence. I realize last night may have been a shock to you, but I am an awesome dancer.** _The line bringing to mind the sight of the blonde in all her moonwalking glory._ **Which is why I have reserved us a table at a most affluent and highly desirable location tomorrow night. I've already planned and taken care of everything, so if you would like to go please be ready at seven tomorrow evening.**

**All my thoughts,**

**Emma**

Rereading the short invitation again and again before delicately folding the letter and returning to its envelope as I stride back into my office. The smile on my lips actually causing pain in its intensity. Closing the door behind me and making my way around my desk I notice another note and a small flower placed delicately across my schedule. It read simply:

**A little birdy told me you had a bad morning, hopefully this will cheer you up. **

**p.s. Don't kill your receptionist she honestly had no idea what I was up to. Besides everyone is powerless to my charm and please say yes to tomorrow night.**

**-E**

Picking up the delicate flower and inhaling its gentle fragrance. She'd have to have a word with her would be cat burglar. _Questioning herself if was still classifiable as cat burgling if they left something and took nothing..._

#

The younger woman's day seemed to fly by as she literally ran around town making arrangements for the following evening's activities. Her hopes were high that Regina would accept her offer of a more formal date just between the two of them. Standing beside the fence of the school, her face lighting up as she saw Henry peeling off from the group of kids his own age and headed towards her.

"Hey Kid, how was school?"

"Great," he offered. Clearly holding something back as they began to walk through the streets towards Dr. Hopper's office.

"Whats up?"

"I need your help Emma, there is this science fair coming up and... Well I don't have any clue as to what to do... or how to build it." Trailing off as a frown crossed his gentle features.

"Alright I'm in. What ever you need, we'll figure it out over a cup of hot chocolate okay?" Her heart soaring as his face glowed with happiness.

##

The knocking on her door drawing her away from the kitchen island which was now littered with drawings and ideas of what Henry had in mind for his project. Answering the door absentmindedly as she held her pencil between her lips while looking over one of Henry's sketches. Expecting it to be Mary Margret searching for her keys, so she didn't even look at who was at the door and certainly not paying any mind to her present attire. Walking back towards the kitchen absentmindedly, until a clearing of a throat was heard behind her, causing her to pause mid step before turning around.

##

Hoping beyond hope that Emma was home as she knocked, not really wanting to face Mary Margaret again and bestowing upon the other brunette the impression that she was stalking the blonde. To her relief the younger woman was home and answered the door. However she was lost in thought, gazing intently at the sheet of paper in her hand, which afforded Regina the opportunity to take in exactly what the blonde was wearing, or rather what she wasn't wearing as the case may be. Her eyes roamed up along the endlessly toned legs till they reached the pair of jet black boy shorts caressing Emma's sculpted rear end. Trailing her tongue across her lower lip in response to the surge of hunger coursing through her at the sight of the rippling muscles held beneath their cover. This woman was going to be both her savior and damnation Regina thought to herself as her ventured further upward to the tattered and worn out t-shirt which seemed almost transparent from wear. Clearing her throat on reflex, as she stood there transfixed. "May I come in?" She finally uttered, raising her eyebrow in question.

##

Embarrassment clearly flooding her cheeks as the blush was seen. "Of course, I'm sorry I thought you were...What can I do for you?" Shaking her head again at her lack of mental processes, this woman before her had a knack for catching her with her pants down. Looking down at her attire and then up to brown eyes she decided to roll with it.

"I'm here for two reasons actually. The first is professional and the second more personal."

"Alright shoot," Emma relinquished as she sat down on the couch.

"Well it would seem Miss Swan that your acts of heroism since you've arrived in Storybrooke have earned you the position uncontested of Sheriff if you want it."

"Wow, Sidney pulled out?"

"Mm hmm," she vocalized much more intent on studying the line of skin along Emma's throat.

"Can I think about it? Or do you need to know right away? " Secretly relishing the attention she was getting from the older woman.

"An answer by Friday should be alright." Regina mumbled again distractedly as her eyes reached the other woman's pulse point.

Grinning devilishly in the knowledge that she was having such a profound and obvious effect on the normally crisp and direct woman, she pressed on with their conversation. "And the personal reason?"

Watching Regina shake herself and regain a moderate amount of decorum made everything she had done today seem all the more worth while.

##

"And the personal reason?"

The words reached her ears but their meaning seemed lost, disconnected from her train of thought. Shaking her head to clear the visions of Emma's body from her mind momentarily, she sat down beside her. Reaching out and clasping the former deputy's hand in her own. "I came to accept your invitation and thank you for the flower."

"Really?" The woman before her uttered in disbelief.

"Yes really, however I have four questions."

"Alright," Emma agreed hesitantly. "The first?"

"Where are we going?" The sound of the laughter escaping Emma's lips drew a smile to her own.

"Nope, it's a surprise. Next?"

"Do I need a babysitter?"

"I already had someone on standby, so no again. The third?"

"What should I wear?"

Seeming to truly contemplate that question, Regina began to get a little nervous. "Something warm but not too tight... and boots. No heels." The blonde's answer leaving her with only more questions. "Last one."

"May I kiss you?" She asked softly as their eyes met. She literally had the pleasure of watching Emma's smile not only grace her lips but reach her eyes as well, somehow making the light green shade of them vibrate with intensity.

"I thought you'd never ask.." Leaning forward in slow motion, the two women held their breath as their lips reunited tenderly. Instantly losing themselves in the other as Emma moved to take Regina's lower lip between her own. The moan escaping the brunette's throat turning into a growl as it past her ears. Regina couldn't have stopped herself if she had wanted to, as she crawled into Emma's lap, needing desperately to feel the grounding force of the other woman's body.

The sound of keys in a door lock tearing the two apart as Regina stood upright. The body of Mary Margaret coming into view in the doorway.

"Oh," The short haired brunette muttered officially surprised to see the Mayor in her home.

Gathering her purse in one fell swoop and she made her way towards the door, composing herself as she went. Nodding her head towards the ill timed intruder politely as she gazed once more at Emma. "I'll be waiting Miss Swan. It's truly best not to be late for our appointment tomorrow." The glint in her eyes seeming to almost dare the blonde into misbehaving in front of her roommate. As the door closed behind her, Regina left knowing two things; the first was that Emma was one hell of a kisser and the second was how truly close her longtime rival had become to her current girlfriend as she overheard the comical disbelief in Mary Margaret's voice through the door.

"Really Emma, in your underwear?"

Regina got all of two feet before realizing what she'd just thought. What surprised her even more wasn't the fact that the title filled her with happiness, but rather left her wondering at what and how Emma would feel in regards to it.

##

AN : I have truthfully very little desire to embarrass myself. That being said if this story isn't up to par I have no objections to canning it. But I wont know anything if you don't tell me...

Lost of Love,

Frigid


	3. Chapter 3

New bottle, new chapter, and still I own nothing.

Chapter 3 Awaken me

Morning was the worst part of the day for the blonde, always had been. There was no denying that the woman liked to sleep and by like a clarification should be made, it was more like a love affair. So it was with little surprise that when the alarm clock rang at seven am sharp the startled blonde ended up lunging towards the offending item and falling out of bed with a crash.

The noise causing Mary Margaret to run up the stairs and find her laying on her side attempting to kill the piece of machinery.

"Holy shit, shut up already!" She whined from her prone state while pressing every button.

Taking pity on her room mate, Mary Margaret walked over to the wall and unplugged the clock.

"Rough night?"

"Yes, no.. I couldn't sleep."

Smiling ruefully she offered, "I'll go make us some coffee."

##

Regina had been stuck in redundant meetings most of the day. _Honestly who needs a meeting to talk about the meeting they'd just had. Stupid people did that's who_, she thought to herself. Generally the power house Mayor would have been more patient with those around her but today was not a day to waste her time. Tonight was date night.

As the latest town budget report was handed to her, she sighed and honestly thought about her choice as Mayor. For the first time in a very long time, she felt lighter, less inclined to be a bitch on wheels. It was not lost on her, the irony of the fact that the person who was responsible for her change in disposition was also the daughter of the very woman who'd caused her to turn into the monster in the first place. Things certainly did go full circle in the end. Ruefully forcing herself back to the task of making the hamlet she presided over meet its monetary goals and mandates.

Hours later, a disconnected voice called to her through the speaker phone."Madam Mayor..."

"Yes?" She responded while pressing a button, her irritable mood evident in her tone.

"Mr Gold is here to see you, he doesn't have an appointment. Should I send him in?"

Oh this was exactly what she needed, a head game and only minutes before she was to leave.

##

Pulling up in front of Regina's home wasn't a new experience for the blonde. The emotions and reasoning behind this particular visit were however. Regina had always possessed the talent of bringing Emma to her breaking point and then pushing her off her rocker. Why she thought entering into a … well whatever the hell this turned out to be, would be any less trying and nerve wracking was beyond her. Reaching out and knocking upon the elegant door Emma rocked back on her heels, anticipation quickly taking over. The brunette usually answered almost immediately, however that would not be the case tonight. Walking back towards the drive way, ensuring the Mercedes was even there, which it wasn't.

##

Regina new the instant he had invoked their 'please' clause that her interlude this evening was a bust and furthermore she had been unable to let the other woman know. What eluded her was why Mr. Gold was pushing her to all but order Emma into the position of Sheriff. What did he have to gain? And what the hell was with him always making her late. She lived by many rules and one of them was if you were on time for something, you were late, and man was she late. The rather brief drive allowing her a modest moment to regroup herself. Pulling into her drive way, her eyes drifting to not only the empty street in front of her house but the clock in her car. The numbers 745 seeming to goad her into a new haze of unrest as she exited her car and made her way towards her front door, cursing Gold all the while. Seeing a half hazard note stuck between the door and frame.

**Hope everything is alright. **

**-E**

She could honestly feel the pain and disappointment in the few words on the note. Realizing that for once she didn't enjoy having been the culprit of their infliction. The tides truly did seem to have turned upon her. The only questions now were what she was going to do about it, and where in her little town was Emma Swan since her phone seemed to perpetually go to voice mail.

##

For her part Emma had waited a whole twenty minutes before resigning herself to the fact that she'd been stood up. Picking herself up and dusting herself off she descended the few front steps only to leave a hastily written brief note. Emma walked back to her car feeling the desire to run...as far and as fast as she could.. and maybe even a beer or ten overcome her.

##

"Honestly Miss Blanchard does that woman ever turn her phone on?" Irritation dripping from the older brunette's tone.

"I'm sure she would have had she not had private plans tonight and didn't want to be disturbed by god only knows who." Shooting the other woman an accusing glare.

Henry had made his way down from the bathroom after hearing his mother's voice arguing with his teacher.

"Mom." His interruption causing the rising frustrations to temper as both women looked towards him.

"Henry..." The look of guilt crossing the Mayor's features truly astounding the other woman.

"You hurt her didn't you." He knew she'd done something just by the look in her eyes.

"It's a lot more complicated than that. I was late and..."

The sight of his adopted mother actually scrambling to explain herself to anyone, especially Miss Blanchard and himself was more than enough for Henry to take pity on her. "Here," he said handing the walkie talkie to her. "You need a really cool nick name for each of you though or she wont answer."

Taking hold of the object almost reverently as she hugged her son, muttering thank you as she kissed him goodnight and reminding him to brush his teeth before leaving.

Regina sat in her car thinking. Thinking about what to say and how she should say it. She sat there attempting to sift through the mountain of twisted emotions, hoping to somehow find logic to their existence let alone their intensity. It had been an eternity since she'd felt the need to care at all about someone else's feelings, Henry aside. She'd always wanted nothing more than her own happiness. Daniel had been the nearest point in her life to this she assumed, but even then she'd known it wasn't to last. Time was her enemy then and now, she seemed to perpetually lose interest after the chase was over and all games had been played. When he'd proposed she saw her chance at freedom from her mother, from the life she wasn't allowed to live but merely play a role in. Yes she'd cared about him, not wishing anything untoward to befall the simple man, but love was a level she truly didn't think herself capable of, least of all with a man whose life long dream was living in a cottage somewhere raising horses and sheep. But he'd been a means of escape, a tool much like all the other men to grace her life and bed. Her thoughts drifted forward to Sidney and how she'd used his obvious attraction for her to again set forth a chain of events that only furthered her own causes. Graham hadn't been any different really, her liaisons with him seemed to bear only lustful and vindictive fruit. There had been others between her sheets, nameless to her memory and of even lesser consequence to her life, theirs had been nights to cause pain and havoc amongst others. It was in that lonely moment, sitting in her leather seats, that the emptiness within her seemed to truly show its vastness. She was alone within a town of hundreds and for the first time in her life she actually felt it and didn't enjoy it.

The weight of the plastic and metal piece of technology in her hand seemed to grow with every beat of her hollowed heart. She had cursed them all, played with their lives and essentially won. She had achieved everything she had sought out to do. Those that had betrayed her had all paid varying and yet still ultimate punishments for their crimes against her. But still she wasn't happy, she wasn't whole. In fact with her vengeance laid literally before her in this little town she felt more alone than ever. Her anger and bitterness no longer able to keep her company. Her father as it seemed had been right after all, without love there is truly nothing. She'd gone to the furthest reaches of any reality in anger only to prove him right in the end. Now she had to choose whether to come back as something more than an empty shell or not.

Silent moments passed as she closed her eyes, each breath gathering resolve and courage to do the one thing she'd never yet done in all her life, admit defeat. It was in that moment of surrender that something swayed within her. An inaudible click, as though after decades of miss alignment a piece of her inner workings suddenly began to move. Much like the clock in the center of her town, Regina began to move forward.

##

The static noise causing the young woman to jump as the ever present tool of communication came to life beside her. Expecting the voice of her son to be heard, Emma was ill prepared for the voice that rang out.

"White Rabbit to Tank Girl . Over"

Disbelief running rampant as the blonde could do little more in that instant than stare at the walkie talkie as though it had suddenly grown legs. Picking it up rather numbly and responding on instinct.

"Tank Girl here." She trailed off _How the hell did Regina know my favorite movie?_

##

Breathing a sigh of relief as her call out was responded. "I'm sorry I was late." The silence that greeted her message let her know that a simple apology wouldn't suffice. Trying again, "Emma where are you? Can I meet you somewhere? I'd really like to talk to you in person."

Silent minutes seemed to pass by as Regina's heart began to slip deeper in dread.

"I'm at the mine..."

That's all it took for Regina to turn the ignition and head towards one of the most humbling experiences of her life.

##

Sitting there on the side of the embankment affording herself the luxury of silence. She never had been good at relationships, hell she wasn't exactly a charmer either once you scratched the surface. Grand gestures and mushy crap just weren't her. They never seemed to work out in her favor anyway so she'd learned at a young age to survive on the least possible interaction and with only a moderate amount of effort. Sure she'd had urges and needs, however scratching those itches didn't exactly require a whole lot of commitment. Which is why she was currently sitting in dirt, at a place which held some of her most fearsome memories. She'd nearly lost her son here after only just finding him. She'd also seen desperation and humanity here, in the eyes of his other mother. Storybrooke was a double edged sword to the blonde, it held both her greatest joys and deepest fears. Hope was within this city's limits and that scared the blonde most of all, because hope gave you dreams, and dreams had a way of making a person do things they normally wouldn't. Her plans for this evening were a case in point. Emma Swan sucked at romantic gestures.

The sound of tires leaving pavement alerted the blonde of the other woman's arrival. Her 'White Rabbit' was here.

##

Okay, so I got some 'No, don't can it votes,' Yipee! Now you are all stuck with this story, wherever it decides to go. BTW if it goes bad just slap me and I'll try to fix it.

Thanks,

Frigid

Side note, do you really want the dirty bits of randomness cause they really don't have back stories, or any storyline for that matter... let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

She looked so small sitting there in her red leather jacket. Her hair was up, the curls having been swept up off her neck, it looked beautiful in the setting sun. The pang in her chest nearly causing her to lose her breath in the knowledge that Emma had done this and so much more for her, for them tonight. She needed to fix this, she wanted to make it right. Guilt ridden, was something new for her, and already she knew she didn't like it.

The distance was short between them as Regina slowly made her way towards the other woman. Every step becoming harder, every beat of her heart louder as she neared, taking a seat beside her without a second thought.

"You're going to ruin your dress Madam Mayor." The other woman's tone cutting more than she'd ever admit as her shoulder's sagged.

##

"You're going to ruin your dress Madam Mayor." Emma hadn't meant for the comment to come out as snide as it did. Peripherally she watched the other woman deflate and her sadness rose. "You didn't have to come, I would have found you later." She tried again, careful of her tone this time.

"I know that."

"Everything alright?" Letting the question hang in the air between them as both women stared out into the encroaching darkness.

"Miss Swan I... Emma I am deeply sorry for being late." There was something in the brunette's voice Emma hadn't heard before, something almost elusive and finite in nature. "It's not really about my being late though is it." Both women didn't quite know if the comment was a question or a statement.

Shaking her blonde head softly, "No it's not really. Crap happens and I get that. It's just," pausing to collect her thoughts. "I don't know how to do any of this."

"Any of what?" The furrow along the brunette's eye brows becoming more defined as she began to grasp at straws in an attempt to figure out what exactly was going on.

Turning to meet Regina's eyes for the first time. "This," gesturing between them. "I don't know how to act or feel. I can't think of what to say and I have no idea how to be what you need." Trailing off only to finish in a whisper, "Or even if I can be."

##

"What do you want? Where do you want to go from here?" Berating herself foolishly for believing in anything developing between them as their current conversation held all the tell tale signs of breaking up, which as Regina ruefully acknowledged, they hadn't really started anything. So why the pain she felt right now? It wasn't shallow or vengeful, no this ache was filled with sorrow and it felt like it was rising from deep within her.

As an exasperated sigh escaped the other woman Regina vainly attempted to quickly rebuild walls, anticipating a blow she never contemplated.

##

Her question echoing in my head, 'What do I want?'_ Emma, what the hell do you want?_ Looking up at the now standing woman, I can't help but take her in, every inch of her. I watch her eyes flick towards her car then back to me. Looking into her brown eyes, which look to be nearly black in the night, I can tell she's about to run.

##

"I want my 'White Rabbit'." The blonde uttered so softly as I gaze into her eyes nearly missing the words. They had softened to almost a state of vulnerability.

"Don't you ever do this to me again!" My anger flaring as I stand before her, a small victory, she wasn't giving up.

"Regina I'm not very good at this stuff. I know I'm gonna mess up and I know we'll get hurt and..."

Watching the younger woman devolve into a full on rant, "Emma," I tried.

"...I know I'll say stupid shit and I wont know what fork to use at dinner..."

'What fork to use, what is she talking about.' "Miss Swan," I utter as I attempt to interrupt her again.

"I can't even figure out if I want to take the job as sheriff, cause if I do then I'm setting roots and I've never really been a woman who sets roots as you well know and pointed out. But I want to be, I want to be here for Henry and I want to be here for you so I need roots and I...Why are you looking at me like that?"

Does she know how beautiful she is when she's vulnerable and slightly crazy, I wonder. "I want you to set roots too. But it doesn't have to be the sheriff's position that enables that." My fingers reaching up on their own accord to tenderly brush against her arm. "Is this going to happen every date night?" I ask.

The bashful grin hinting at her lips, "Only the nights you're late and I feel stood up."

"Well then, I better make sure that never happens again, shouldn't I." There, in that comment I've managed to relight the spark within her.

"Sounds like a plan" Her fingers lace with my own and I can't help but smile as a warmth ascends my limbs.

Wanting to switch topics I ask, "So where was our date tonight?"

##

Checking my watch and looking up at the night sky as the stars were just stating to shine through. "I could tell you, or I could show you."

"Dear it's after nine, no restaurant would hold a table for that long."

"This one would." Hope filled me in that moment, as though there was still a chance of recovering the night that had almost ended in disaster.

##

"This one would." I could hear it in her voice, the longing to recapture what we'd nearly lost through doubt.

"I'm hardly dressed..." Knowing the dress code she'd mentioned, I feel her squeeze my hand in hers, interrupting me.

"It's alright, we'll make it work," I can feel the warmth rising over me as her eyes rake across my body again. "And by the way you look beautiful as always." Staring at me in silence,"Come on, we better get moving." She pulls as we walk towards our cars.

"I am not getting into that death trap." I protest by halting all movement in my legs.

"Well then it's going to be a long walk blindfolded." She counters.

"Or..you follow me to my house, drop off your car and you can drive mine." An elegant eyebrow arching.

"You'll still wear a blindfold?"

"Yes I'll still wear a blindfold." _Like hell I will, but she doesn't need to know that yet._

##

After a slight battle over the blind fold, which I won in a rather dastardly way, alright I cheated I kissed her and said I wouldn't kiss her again all night if she didn't put it on and keep it there. Her response was a growl, which I couldn't deny was provoking.

Pulling up along side the recreation field I can't seem to fight down the rush of butterflies threatening to explode from within my chest. I'd spent the better part of the day picking everything out, and the last few hours before our date setting it all up. Looking towards the center of the field I couldn't help the embarrassment that started to flush my cheeks. Regina was accustomed to fine dinning and five star restaurants, but I just wasn't able to accomplish that on a days notice so I did what I do best, I improvised and prayed that the sky didn't fall down around me.

Taking her slender hands in my own, mindful of her head, I helped her out of the car and slowly out into the field.

"Are we there yet?" I could see the smile betraying the irritation she was attempting to portray.

"Nearly there my White Rabbit..." I trailed off mindful of the nick name she'd coined herself and yet finding it all the more endearing and binding.

"You can stop calling me that..."

Sliding an arm around her waist slowly as we were only a few dozen feet away from our destination. "Do you want me to?"

"I do have an image to maintain..."

Leaning into her body till my lips were a breath away from her ear, "I think you're stuck with it, I really like knowing you're my 'White Rabbit'..."

##

"Are we there yet?" I asked lightly, trying to get any indication as to where we were going.

"Nearly there my White Rabbit..." Her tone of voice causing a hitch in my breath.

"You can stop calling me that..." An immediate flash of fear crossing my mind at the thought of anyone else hearing her call me that.

"Do you want me to?" Her arm gliding around my hips, pulling us closer, she's pouting I realize.

"I do have an image to maintain..." My words faltering at my lips as I feel her leaning into me, my desperate addiction to this woman quickly spiraling beyond my control as her lips barely brush against my ear.

"I think you're stuck with it, I really like knowing you're my 'White Rabbit'..." Her closeness causing me to turn my face towards her. Her fingers carefully undoing the blindfold.

Our gazes locking, green meeting brown. I whisper, "As long as I'm only your 'White Rabbit'." The double meaning hopefully not lost on the younger blonde.

##

"As long as I'm only your 'White Rabbit'." The feel of her breath across my lips sealing any unuttered deal between us. She wants to be mine, just as I want to be hers.

"Always," tumbling from my lips as I close the distance and kiss her softly, needing to convey in action what my heart demands.

##

Her lips never failing to surprise me with their softness, I pull away only when I feel the burning in my lungs. Leaning our foreheads together, "Though if you think I'm going to call you Tank Girl, then you need to have your head examined."

I can feel her laughing softly as she turns our bodies, shyly showing me what she had planned for tonight. I can feel her apprehension as I take in everything before me. There in the center of the field was a picnic basket laid upon a simple blanket. The amazing thing was the candles lit and laid sporadically around creating a gentle glow and encasing the area in warmth and care. Her nervousness escalating with every passing second of my silence as she starts to shift from foot to foot.

##

The thought of her hatting it setting war to my thoughts. I knew this was a bad plan...

"This is perfect Emma..It's beautiful."

Her approval stopping my heart as I see a single tear trail down her flawless skin.

##

Okay, so someone wanted to read more 'right now' and this is the best I could do. Hopefully you're happy. lol

Side note since I got all of 3 reviews on the last chapter, (which I am very thankful for, since they make me happy and light fires under my ass to write more...) I'm going to only post this chapter this weekend. I know I'm a bitch, but I write for reviews people. lol


	5. Chapter 5

I own Jack and shit...

Oh and I hope this made the Tuesday deadline, lol. For anyone on vacation, I'm jealous and I hope you're having a wonderful time.

Rescue me

Chapter 5

Sitting here beneath the stars, I can't help but loose myself in the magic Emma has created around us. With the simplest of items she transformed an ordinary field into an oasis of hope and faith. Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever thought that a simple spread of sandwiches by candle light would have been so tempting and special. Somehow though, I feel like it has more to do with the company I keep than anything else. The look in her eyes surprises me, even within the dim light I can see a calming in her restless spirit, a contentment I otherwise wouldn't have known her capable of possessing.

Every smile that graces her lips, bears witness to the void I have lived with for what seems like forever. I have to wonder what she sees in me, that I can't even see in myself. But when her eyes reach mine I find that I don't really care, just as long as she stays. Shivering slightly as the night's chill creeps against the ground no longer held at bay by the candle light.

"Do you want to go, I know you must be getting cold." Her voice cutting the night.

"I have a better plan." The confidence returning to my voice as I look at her.

"Oh.?" Her short reply coupled with the playful arc of her eye brows, letting me know that she's at the very least willing to entertain what I have in mind. "And what dastardly plan do you have in mind Madam Mills?"

"The wickedest." I utter back playfully as I scoot closer to her body, watching her for any signs of skittishness. Trailing a hand up her nearest arm, loosening its grip upon the ground and lifting it around my back, leaning completely into her. Our legs entangling on their own as we both gaze up into the inky darkness of the night sky surrounding us. Time slipping away from us as we sit here in a comfortable silence.

"What are you thinking White Rabbit?" Emma's voice barely loud enough to register in the silence around us.

Her question resonating within me as I answer her blindly. "How wonderful this is, you are, everything." Cutting myself off before I utter the last words on my lips foolishly, berating myself at their near escape. They would definitely send the blonde beside me running from this town had I finished the thought, _'How happy you make me.'_ And she did, Emma was proving to be more of a presence within my life than I had ever hoped and feared. Her simple actions, her convictions and sheer determination battling the loneliness and damnation within me. Happiness wasn't something I had a lot of familiarity with and Emma was garnering a habit of inducing it upon me. Switching gears I comment, "I've always loved the night. The way it equalizes everything and somehow seems to hide the distractions around you, allowing you to only see what is truly important."

A haunted look ghosting across Emma's face as though a memory was replaying itself within her mind. "What is it?" Concern edging its way into my voice.

##

"What is it?" Regina's question bearing more weight than it should have on me.

Wrestling with myself, not knowing how far to let her in just yet, how much to tell her, to share. But a single look into her eyes forcing me to go against my own preservation. "You, you're important to me."

The change in her eyes was so slight that if I hadn't spent so much time studying them I would have missed it. Their depths lightened and her gaze softened. "I'm not used to that..." Trailing off feebly as embarrassment flushes my cheeks. "Needing and wanting aren't exactly 'me', it was all I could ever do to just survive, let alone have the time to want for anything."

"I'm not exactly comfortable with needing you either you know. I was perfectly in control and miserable without you." He tone lightening as she takes my hand in hers, she squeezes it gently as her self deprecating humor causes my nerves to calm. "We can do this though, as long as we run towards each other and not away."

I've never run towards anything my whole life, knowing she knows this though earns a little understanding between us as we begin to set ground rules for ourselves and each other. "I think I want the position as Sheriff..." Letting the weight of my words and their meaning seep in as I wait for her reaction. Her head nodding slightly, letting me know she heard me.

The chill seeping into our embrace as our breath becomes visible. "I guess we should be going." Not really wanting our time to end, but not honestly wanting to freeze either. We make quick work of cleaning up and our hands resume their tenuous hold on each other as we walk back to Regina's car.

Hearing the clock chiming midnight in the distance as we pull up in the driveway. "Would you like to come in?" Regina asks.

Looking her in the eyes as we walk to her front door. "I better not, I'm sure I have a meeting with the Mayor sometime tomorrow, and she hates anyone being late." Brushing a stray piece of hair from her forehead as I lean into her. "I'm really glad you came to find me White Rabbit."

"Make it easier on me next time, keep your phone on." Driving her point home with a kiss so barely on the verge of tender it should have left a mark. "Goodnight Sheriff Swan." The smile gracing her lips made the trek back to my car a very difficult one, the last thing I wanted to do was leave her side. However I know if I were to stay, and she would let me, it would be too soon for what would happen, I need to do this right, I need this to be the one thing in my life I do right, if I only got one.

##

Classical music played in the background as the spray from the shower head drops beads of ice across my flesh, its tempting pain pushing the stirrings of desire from my body. I understand the need to wait, I understand the noble desire to be patient and bide our time so we can get to know each other better but after decades of using my body as a tool for conquest, the notion that I could be lost so intimately in the emotions growing between Emma and I astound me. The feel of her lips trailing across my neck as her fingers paint my body with desire flashes through my memory as the details of the once vivid dream begin to haze over and only the remnants of the lusty visions taint my body.,tarnishing my self control and weakening my resolve to wait till she and I are both ready. I can't help but retrace the path her counterpart's hands took across my body with my own, down across my chest they lingered,the pads of her fingertips making short work of my breasts as she firmly rolls and pinches my nipples before taking their full weight in her palms. It was all I could do to stop in that moment, I want my release to be at Emma's hand rather than my own, but something needs to happen and it had better be soon.

Switching the water from an icy chill to a warmer temperature in an attempt to sooth the bitter sweet pain lingering within my body and soul. I can't help but wonder if Emma sleeps as tortured of a slumber as I do.

##

The minute my feet touched the worn pavement outside of City Hall, I was finally able to breath again. The stifled demeanor of the other board members within the building's walls seem to suck the life out of everything. After an overt speech by one of them as to why I was their ideal candidate and minor contract negotiations between the township and I, I was sworn into the position as Sheriff. One of the electives simply handed over my badge and told me to go pick up my fire arm at the station. I was effectively on duty as of right then and there.

The news spread like wildfire through the town, before I was even back to the station my phone was ringing off the hook with everything from congratulations to a few people wanting me to investigate their missing pets and minor incidents of vandalism. Laughing to myself as I grab the cruiser's keys and my gun from the safe, I guess there truly is no warm up period. Pulling out of the parking lot I take off to the first call out, broken fencing and the vandalism of a tree. Who knew people still toilet papered trees these days.

##

A glimmer lighting my eyes as I see the Sheriff's cruiser parked along one of the side streets, I simply can't pass up the chance to stop in on her. What I didn't expect to find upon stepping out of my car was the sight of fifteen or so townsfolk all lingering around the base of an old oak tree. Walking up behind them curious as to their commotion and gathering at this particular tree. My heart instantly sinks within my chest as I spot the reason, there amongst branches no less than twenty feet off of the ground lay Emma Swan, my 'whatever we are' and newly appointed town Sheriff inching her way along branches towards the sorriest excuse for a cat I had ever seen. It's fur a matted mess as it sat there giving off the most pitiful cries I had ever heard from any animal. _What in hell did she think she was doing? I mean I certainly know what she was doing, the question was why was 'she' doing it._

"What seems to be going on here Sheriff?" My tone leaving little guess as to my ire with her current actions.

"Huh? Oh Madam Mayor, well you see this poor little cat has been stuck up in this tree for who knows how long and Miss Tuffet over there," she said pointing vaguely next to me, "Believes this to be her missing cat Muffin and well.."

The fear of her falling causing me to cut her rather short, "You'd do well to keep both hands on the branch till you're down Sheriff, I'd hate to have to seek out your replacement already." Our eyes meeting as I put as much tenderness in them as possible, hoping my private message to her is understood. _'Be careful!'_

"Of course."

##

My vantage point from the tree allowing me the distinct privilege of gazing down upon not only Regina's soulful brown eyes but also down her rather low cut top. The woman was a walking advertisement for sex-appeal. Shaking my head softly, "Head in the game Swan!" I muttered to myself as I encroached ever closer to the terrified feline. "Here kitty, kitty..." To my obvious disappointment the darn thing starts to back up even further out onto the ever thinning branch. I can't help but look down at the growing crowd, purposefully avoiding Regina's glare. Whispering softly towards the cat, "Muffin, I'll make you a deal, if you help me out I'll stop by with a can of tuna just for you once a week .." Watching hopefully for any sign of understanding from the animal, only to be greeted by a rather displeased meow as it tilted it's head. _Was this thing seriously playing hardball with me?_ "Okay, two cans...and I'll get you a new collar, something manly with leather..." Another pause, surprisingly the feline started towards me, it even had the audacity to purr as I took hold of it with one arm and gingerly made my way back down the tree, occasionally hissing in pain as Muffin's claws dug into my flesh. _Damn that's gonna leave a mark._

The applause that greeted me when both feet landed firmly on the ground brought a sheepish grin to my lips as I pried Muffin from my shoulder. I can't be too sure though as to who was more revealed him or I as I placed him tenderly in Miss Tuffet's arms.

"Thank you my dear, and I'm awfully glad you took the job you're so much better than Mr. Glass would have been at it. He's a bit of an ass you know." The wink that sweet little old lady gave me warming my still racing heart.

"You're more than welcome." My brief moment of pride shattered as my eyes met the burning gaze of Regina. A shiver ran down my spine as she advanced.

"Mayor Mills," I began only to have her interrupt.

"Sheriff I do believe we have a meeting to attend if you're quite finished here." Her tone was as cold as ice offering a stern contradiction to the fire in her eyes.

"Ah, yes. If you'd lead the way I'll follow you there." Knowing better than to question the woman in public, I dutifully followed her to our vehicles, where upon I shadow her to our unknown destination. All the while a dreadful feeling beginning to constrict in my chest, Regina is pissed..

##

I wasn't sure where to take her, on one hand were I to take her back to my office half the town would hear the blow out, on the other if I were to take her to the Sheriff's office the whole town would hear us. Home, somehow seemed like the best option if even a little unorthodox.

Slamming the car door, I make it as far as opening the front door before I hear her calling my name.

"Regina, what's going on? What is it?"

"Inside Sheriff, now."

Watching her carefully close the door before erupting, "What the hell were you doing? You could have been seriously hurt if you had fallen from that tree or worse, and for what? A stupid cat? That was reputedly the most irresponsible, reckless, hair brained, moronic excuse for nobility I have ever witnessed. You're fired!"

"Regina..."

"No, I mean it Miss Swan, you are far to cavalier with your own safety and the example you set for others and I find it to be a detriment to this town, MY town. You are fired, relinquish your badge."

"Regina!" Her voice carrying through the hall. "Regina, breath. Talk to me."

"There is nothing left to discuss."

"The hell there isn't, don't run from me Regina, we promised. No more running away, no hiding, no lies." Her words, or more aptly my own words, turning and slapping me in the face. I glance down at my hands, the tremble in them shocking me as I feel Emma's hands enveloping my own. I can feel her eyes searching for mine, but I don't dare allow them to meet. Her arms shortly enveloping me as she pulls me into her body, her lips dropping feather light kisses against my forehead as she begins to mumble nothing in particular. I can't help but breath her in, every aspect of her has become a compulsive physiological and psychological need to either be near or consume.

"Hey.." Softly she begins. "what is going on?"

Hearing her heart beat in my ears, allowing its steady beat to collect my thoughts. "You could have died."

"Regina it was a tree."

"No it was foolish, that's why firemen do that sort of thing, they have ladders!"

"I called them, they wouldn't do it something about liability or some other load of horse shit, I knew I could do this. So I did."

"You shouldn't have done it at all!" Her calm words seemed to make me feel even worse.

"Regina, you hired me because you believe in me, that I'll do the right thing. You have to believe me, I did the right thing. Besides heaven forbid I ever encounter a real criminal and I need to draw my gun. This was just a tree and a scared cat." Her words logical as they might be, blanching my skin and again seizing my heart in fright.

"I may not be able to fire you, but you need to quit. I will not have you in danger. Nothing can happen to you."

An exasperated sigh escaping her lips, "You know me Regina, you know that I would never be happy sitting at a desk or taking orders, hell I was a bounty hunter for seven years before we met. I can handle myself, you just need to trust me, believe in me, have faith in me."

"You can be a crossing guard." I countered.

"Oh yes, cause I look so hot in florescent orange." That did it, her sarcastic ass actually made me smile, damn her, can't she tell I'm mad at her. "Besides I've seen the way late parents drive in the mornings, I'd be a goner in a week."

"A librarian then.."

The foreboding look crossing her face as she fires back, "Regina we're talking careers here not dirty fantasies."

"Gardner? Pool girl...anything but where you are now..."

"Regina, everything is going to be alright, this is Storybrooke, not a metropolis. Just have a little faith please, besides I can always hire a deputy, that way I'll have someone else to delegate to..."

Curse her logic in the face of my panic. "You had better give them all the dangerous stuff too, I mean it you should count paperclips or something..." A smile cracking as I picture her doing just that.

"We'll get back to your ideas of effective time management and resources another time." She tilted her head down as a slender finger lifted my chin, forcing our eyes to meet. "Are you okay now?"

Nodding as I pull her impossibly closer. "I just can't lose you."

Leading me into the den she removes her leather jacket and sits down, pulling me into her arms and simply holding me while I work out for myself whatever is going on. Little does she know that I've been reliving this fear for over forty years. Somehow though, in her arms, I feel strong enough to fight it.

##

AN:

I just want to say that anyone and everyone who took the time out of their own lives to let me know what was working for them and what wasn't, thank you. I realize that once the story formulates in my brain and I put it to paper, I really don't have a clue as to how to edit it. Bearing all that in mind I will attempt to stay in the same narrative and try to make each woman's POV longer from now on. Thank you so much for every word of your comments as I can't improve without your feedback. Also as I set forth writing this last chapter I did have a plot point in mind, however as it progressed it took on a mind of its own and went no where near where I wanted it to go so officially I have no idea where this is going. Lastly, someone offered up the idea of getting a beta-reader or at the very least a sounding board, if anyone wants to volunteer for that job let me know, the pay sucks but the company is great..

Thanks and lots of love,

Frigid.


	6. Chapter 6

Well first of off I would like to thank everyone for their kind words of encouragement, they truly mean the world and certainly make my fingers type faster. That being said, I deeply apologize for the extremely long time it took me to post an update for this story. Life kicked my ass with a mini van, lost my computer and a whole bunch of other things so again I apologize but it wasn't my fault, honest so please don't throw sharp objects. I could totally write a country song about the last two weeks of my life and it would make you all cry.

Chapter 6

The slow rise and fall of her chest signaling Regina's eventual calm.

"Emma, I..." Her voice breaking the silence blanketing us before trailing off.

"I get it Regina, I honestly do, you were scared and I'm sorry for that." Lowering my voice tenderly as my fingers run through the tips of her hair.

"I can't loose you." Her voice sounding so weak that I can actually feel a piece of my heart breaking inside my chest.

"And you wont, Regina I'm right here. For the first time in my life you're making me want more." Tightening my hold on her as I brush my lips across her forehead and press her left hand, still cradled within my own, against my heart willing her to feel it's every beat. "I want more than who I was, I want to belong not just to this town, but to you, to Henry..." I can't help but stumble over my words as I look into her eyes, loosing myself in their depths. "Every moment I'm with you, it's like I'm finally alive, finally free. Which terrifies me. Everything I've ever held close to my heart has always been ripped away, or it wasn't really mine to have in the first place. Everything is different with you, I'm different."

"Will you still get a deputy?"

"Yes, a very competent one."

As Regina seemed to mull my answer over, I couldn't stop myself from brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. Cursing softly as my phone begins to ring and vibrate on the floor. Reaching down, I deftly grasp the offending object. "Sheriff Swan.." I answer as I look back to Regina's eyes, listening to the voice on the other end of the conversation. "No, I was going to, I...Seriously?" A groan escaping my lips before I close my eyes. "Alright, alright. No I'll take care of everything." I watch as Regina cocks an eyebrow. "Thanks, see you later then."

Hanging up the phone, I can feel her eyes burning holes into me. "Who was that?"

"Mary Margaret, evidently Henry wants to come to our apartment and finish his science project. Is that alright with you?"

"Why can't you work on it here?" The emotion in her eyes haunting me as our gazes meet.

"Well, it's gonna be messy..." I trail off, honestly not wanting to disappoint her.

"Build it here, what ever it is...I don't want to be apart from you tonight." She breathes as her fingers idly trace the contour of my neck and collar bone. "If you want we could even have diner together, the three of us." She continues softly.

I can hear the vulnerability in her words, as though she were made of a thin layer of frost, where the briefest wrong move would shatter her to the very core. "That sounds wonderful," I concede. "Do I need to pick anything up?" Loosing myself wholeheartedly within her presence, my fingers running lightly up and down her spine as I hold her.

"A change of clothing or two.." Feeling an aching loss seep deep within my bones as she begins to crawl from my embrace.

"Alright, did you want me to pick him up? Or..." I can't help but watch her unsteady gate as she walks towards the mirror in the room, her fingers wiping away the lines of mascara. I find her truthfully breath taking even in her disheveled state. Hell, Regina could be wearing a garbage bag and still she'd manage to pull off an air of sophistication and an insane amount of sex appeal.

Her eyes meeting mine in the mirror. "I'd like to get him if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all, I'll just stop by the office and make sure everything is alright before coming back here." Raising myself from the couch and walking towards her.

"Dinner will be ready at five-thirty, we'll be having tacos." She utters as she turns to face me, her lips bewitching me.

"I love when you talk dirty," I trail off as she arches her eyebrow in disbelief, as a smirk graces my lips.

"Well someone certainly has both feet firmly in the gutter..." She whispers as her lips move to within a breath's distance from mine.

"Why don't you join me in my gutter, the entertainment is truly sinful." I utter, no longer able to deny her closeness, I breach the distance between us in a hungry kiss. My lips demanding upon hers as my hands travel across her torso, drawing her completely against me. Feeling her arms circle my neck as I quickly lose myself in her. My tongue tenderly running itself across her lips, praying for her supplication, which she grants almost instantly. A lazy moan escaping me as I feel her tongue glide against my own.

##

The moment Emma's tongue flicked across my lips I knew I could and would do anything to keep her. She tasted of coffee and cinnamon. The sensations of our tongues entwining entrances me as her fingers dig deeply into my hips, allowing her to pull me closer as my arms wined themselves around her neck. It was like coming home after a lifetime away, which in a way I guess it was. Emboldened by the slight groans escaping Emma's lips, I glide my fingers beneath the edge of her tank top, feeling her hidden skin beneath. The warmth radiating from her flesh burning my fingertips deliciously as I ventured onward. The palms of my hands mapping out her back and ribcage as I bunch the light material higher. All rational thought escaping me as I coax her tongue past my lips. The feel of her hands gently holding my face as our intensity seems to spiral deeper. I can't help the escaping whimper as her lips leave mine and begin a torturous decent across my jaw and neck. Baring my neck to her onslaught, I can't help but smile devilishly as her breath catches when my fingers brush the under side of her breasts lightly. The feel of her teeth against my pulse reaffirming the fact that not only do I want Emma to consume me wholeheartedly, but I will do anything for it.

The ringing of a phone in the distance shattering the moment and causing both of us to growl. "New rule, no cell phones.." I grumble as I reach for the phone, realizing it's once again Emma's ringing.

"Sheriff..." Her eyes shifting to the distance as she listens once more to an unknown voice. "I'll check it out and give a call you later." I watch her hang up the phone, waiting for her green eyes to return to mine.

"Why did I want this job again?" Emma asks.

"What is it this time? Some poor child's kite stuck in an electrical line?" I don't even bother to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"Umm no, nothing that dramatic," Her avoidance of my question leading me to assume that I'm really not going to like it.

"Emma Swan if you so much as get a split end I am making you quit!"

"Relax it's just a call from the school principal, one of the students was caught skipping school again."

"That's all?" I can feel my brows lifting as I question her.

"There may also be a faculty car missing, but that's it. I swear Regina, I'll be careful."

"What the hell is happening in this town..." I ask rhetorically.

Her light chuckle pulling my attention back towards her as she kisses me lightly. "I'll see you at five-thirty."

"Sharp." I call back towards her as she walks out the door, she certainly does have a nice ass.

##

"You have to be kidding me," I utter as I watch the teenage boy attempt to out run me as I stop the car. His less than stellar driving skills were more than made up for by the speed of his legs as ran down the embankment. I definitely need to work out more, I think as my lungs begin to burn. Knowing I would never catch him on flat ground I decide to lunge for him, praying that my high school physics knowledge doesn't fail me. As my arms make contact with his waist, I feel the less than graceful landing jar through out bodies as we crash into the dirt. My fingers already on autopilot as his first wrist is handcuffed, then the other. Grunting from effort as I haul him to his feet, "What were you thinking?"

"That you wouldn't catch me..." His cocky response doing nothing to ease my annoyance. "So, where are you taking me jail?"

"Nope, worse." The climb up the hill seemed to take forever as our shoes began to loose their grip as the skies opened up. Our bodies were quickly soaked as I covered his head and forced him into the backseat of the cruiser. I couldn't help but sigh in relief as I closed the driver's door, already feeling a sore spot on my upper thighs from where they collided with the teenager's shoes and the ground. Glancing at the clock as I pulled away from the side of the road. Four o'clock, just enough time to take him over to the Sisters for a stern talking to and to set up his community service which would start tomorrow, then home to grab everything for tonight.

##

Glancing at the clock, only to read five twenty-nine for the fifth time already, I couldn't help but wonder if the clock was running slow since I can't remember the last time I had changed the batteries. The sudden knock echoing through the lower level of the house pulling me from both the chair I had been sitting in and my mindless thoughts. Double checking my makeup in the mirror as I passed and nervously smoothing out any wrinkles in my skirt as I open the door. Her lopsided grin causing my own lips to twitch as I opened the door wider for her and the rather large crate in her arms. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, I seem to have forgotten something and I was hoping you could help me..." The twinkle in her eyes setting off a playful desire within me.

"Oh, and what pray tell have you forgotten?" My arms crossing my chest as I lean slightly back on my heels, giving off an air of disdain.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from her form had I even wanted to. The view of her muscles bracing themselves as she lowered her burden onto the floor was truly spellbinding. "Well Madam Mayor," she began. "I can't remember when I kissed you last..."

"Hmm perhaps I can help you with that after all." I joke as I walk towards her, leaning in and gently brushing my lips across hers. Smiling as I pull away and lace our fingers together, leading her further into the dinning room. "How was the rest of your..."

"Oh my god Regina," she exclaims, cutting me off. "This looks amazing, I may never want take out tacos again."

Her earlier comment crossing my mind, "Well after you've tasted my tacos then you most certainly never will."

"Are you talking dirty Mayor Mills?"

"Absolutely not Sheriff Swan, when I talk dirty, you will most assuredly know."

The flash of naughty intentions crossing her face was sadly interrupted as Henry came running through the hall and barreling into Emma. "Hey Kid, did you work everything else out for our experiment?"

"Sure, can we start it now?" His brown eyes switching from her to me.

However before I could answer him Emma responded, "After dinner."

"But.."

"No buts buddy, except yours in a chair till after diner, besides it's taco night. How can you even think of anything except that? Hurry up and wash then we can eat. Okay?"

"Okay," he answered almost dejectedly as he walked past us and into the kitchen.

Dinner between the three of us went far more smoothly than I could have ever wished for. The conversation was easy and the laughter around the table was a welcome change to this home. The future and its possibilities gaining strength as time went on, Emma was effectively breaking past the barriers I had spent countless decades constructing and fortifying. "How about I clean up while the two of you start setting everything up?"

"C'mon Emma," Henry said erupting from his seat and dragging her towards the kitchen anxiously. The smile creeping across my lips actually hurting in its intensity. I could certainly get accustomed to this.

##

After an hour or so had passed I ventured back into the kitchen to find the two of them half covered in paint and paste. Thankfully Emma had had the foresight to build their monstrosity on a tarp upon the tilled floor so very little mess had found its way around the kitchen.

"Please Emma, just one time. I want to watch it before we do it for real at school."

"Alright, but just once and we're not gonna be able to do it there since its still wet." She trailed off as she stood beginning to mix liquids in a plastic sandwich bag. "Can you pass me the powder and that paper towel Henry?"

The simple act of teaching him how to do whatever they were doing, causing my heart to beat a little faster with the realization that Emma would have managed just fine raising Henry on her own for all these years. Fate however had managed to bring them back together and there was nothing I wouldn't do to protect that connection, both with Henry and I.

A rather loud explosion startling me from my inner thoughts as I look towards the two of them laughing hysterically before taking in the mess that their little experiment made.

##

I stood behind Henry, both of us watching excitedly as the sandwich bag continued to expand. "Henry it's growing from the reaction between the vinegar and the baking soda. The two are letting of carbon dioxide, like when we exhale, and its expanding the bag since gases need lots of room. Unlike your volcano though the bag will pop, where the volcano will erupt." As if on command the bag reached it's limits and exploded sending drops of water, vinegar and pasty baking soda everywhere. Looking down at his face covered in the white stuff we couldn't help but break out laughing.

"Emma that was so cool, I can't wait to show everybody, can we do both next week? The bag and the volcano?" His excitement was obvious since he was talking a mile a minute.

"Sure Kid," I say as I ruffle his hair a little and pick out a piece of plastic bag. His arms quickly wrapping around my waist.

"Thanks Emma." I suddenly feel him stiffen in my arms and I know Regina has been spotted. "Mom.."

"That was some bang Henry," Regina's choice in words setting him at ease in my arms.

"We'll clean it up Mom I promise. But yeah it was HUGE." His brown eyes looking back at me and then to Regina hopefully. "Can we do it again? Mom don't you wanna see?"

I watch Regina push herself away from the wall and walk towards us, her smile lighting up her whole face as she nods yes. So the three of us stand there after Henry sets up another bag, this time on his own, as I feel Regina's right hand on my waist, holding me closer to her as we watch and wait for the plastic bag's eventual demise. I would do this forever, I think to myself as I wrap an arm around to caress the small of her back, she truly is nothing except spectacular and so much more than the Ice Queen I first thought she was.

.After two more times of being covered in baking paste and vinegar, I can't help but wonder if this is what a pickle feels like. "Alright Buddy, we all need to hit the showers and then bed."

Surprising both Regina and myself Henry doesn't argue, he simply gives both of us a hug and then goes upstairs, leaving the two of us alone together.

When the sound of water running upstairs reaches our ear the silence is broken. "You know Sheriff," Regina begins as she idly wipes down the counters surrounding the sink as I pack up the array of supplies and debris from the volcano and explosions. "After you shower and change, the night is rather young..."

"Hmm," I mumble as though truly taking her words into consideration. "And just what did you have in mind Madam Mayor?"

"Are you familiar with games of chance?" The glint within her brown depths causing a warmth to spread through my chest like wildfire.

"I will not play 'Go-Fish' with you Regina, Henry warned me all about how you cheat."

"I do not cheat. Anymore.."

##

So let me know what you think.

Thanks a million,

Frigid


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing is mine...I borrow, I don't steal.

AN: Yes I am an ass! I'm sorry I have no good excuse for how long this took.

AN2: This chapter has no plot advancement and its filled with dirty-ness, so if you don't want to read it you aren't missing a damn thing plot wise.

Chapter 7

"I do not cheat. Anymore..." The simple fact that Henry had warned Emma about the one time we played Go-Fish made me smile. "For the record, I simply wasn't clear on the rules..."

"I see," She pauses. "So omitting the rules doesn't constitute as cheating." Her tone letting me know she was merely humoring me. The way her head tilted slightly to the left as her hips shifted into a relaxed stance making me smile.

"Precisely, just like now," I begin as I move towards the stairs. "You didn't know that we are currently racing to the showers, Henry uses all of the hot water after all..." The puzzled look in her green eyes lifting my heart as I take off up the stairs.

"You are such a cheater Rabbit..."

"At least I'll have hot water..." _'I can do this,'_ I think to myself. I can be more than alone, with her.

##

Replaying the past twenty minutes in my head as I lather the apple shampoo through my long blonde hair, I can't help but smile. This side of Regina, the playful and carefree Regina, was so much more than I had ever dreamed. Her smile, the light shinning from her ever deepening brown depths... Yes I certainly have no predilection to run from her, more over an ever increasing determination to run to her, tackle her and have my wild and sinful way with the ever surprising woman. All the cold showers in the world, present included, didn't seem to be having any effect on the desire compounding between us. Raising my head as I begin to rinse the lather out as I let my mind drift to her lips, their perfect form, symmetry and shade... Or the way her pink tongue trails across her upper teeth as she is about to loose her patience with me and rip me a new one. The sweet articulation of that particular muscle has always been my undoing, and I have no doubt that it shall continue. The knock on the door startling me from my ever lusting thoughts.

"Emma.." Her tone questioning and hesitant as she enters the bathroom. I can see her form through the smoked glass as I know she can see my own. Not even fazed by her presence, I decide a little turn-around is fair play for her. Angling my head back and lifting my arms as I make to fully rinse the shampoo and soap from my hair and body, thrusting my chest ever forward as I arc my spine. The smile that crosses my lips as I hear her choke on her own saliva and drop what ever it was that had brought her into the bathroom in the first place.

"Yes?" I respond innocently, waiting carefully to gauge her reaction as I turn in the shower to face her.

The silence that greets my ears, only aids in reaffirming the fact that I am having the same effect on her as she has on me.

"You..Your towel is on the floor... I mean I'm leaving it on the counter..." I hear and watch the hazy and undefined shape of Regina lean down and pick up the towel from the floor and place it on the counter. "I'll be downstairs when you're done."

Hearing the audible click of the door knob closing I release a soft chuckle as I finish the process of cleaning my body. "I truly might be the evil one between us after all Rabbit.." I utter to the empty room, knowing full well that had the situation been reversed I would still be standing rooted to one spot and drooling a puddle the size of the pacific.

The air in the house felt warm as I descend the staircase, towel in hand as I continue to dry my hair. My bare feet softly padding on the carpet only to silence their approach at I walk across the hardwood floor towards the kitchen looking for Regina.

"Regina?" I utter softly knowing Henry is in bed.

"I'm in the den." Her voice calling out in the near darkness of the house.

The pale lightening casting a blanket of serenity across the room as I stand at the threshold simply watching her movements as she pours herself a glass of cider and goes to sit on the couch. Her eyes never reaching mine till her spine comes to rest against the back support.

The silence that stood between us in second, offered us both a tranquil moment to gaze into each others eyes. The dim lighting allowing for an excuse for the darkening of our eyes without contention. As Regina sat there I couldn't help but take in all her beauty. The way her hair seemed to bring out a new depth to her tanned and flawless skin, accentuating the lines of her throat and collarbone. The swell of her breasts as she inhales deeply, the silken shine of her black nightgown. She was breath taking. "I feel slightly under dressed." I utter. breaking the spell between us as I walk towards her, easing myself down alongside her.

A smile breaking across her lips as she laughs lightly. " I don't know..." She trails off as she brings her finger tips to graze across the edge of my Batman boxers, then down to the bare skin of my thigh. "There is something to be said about your collection of sleepwear."

"I know right, dark and broody is such a turn on..." Loosing myself in the depths of our returning stare. I can't stop myself from leaning in and bringing our lips together. The moan escaping my lips giving voice to the explosion of elation within my body. Her lips responding immediately as her fingers graze up along my side, grabbing hold of my t-shirt and holding me close, as if there where somewhere else I would rather be. Our bodies shifting till I pull her up and onto my lap, never breaking the lifeline of our kiss.

Bringing my fingertips up to trail across her face as her lips part, allowing my tongue to ease past her lips and brush softly against hers. The velvet warmth of her mouth drawing a whimper from my throat. Her hand slowly pulling awareness from our joined lips as she timidly slides it beneath my shirt, spreading her fingers wide and spidering them across my ribcage. The warmth instantly spreading south as she rips our lips apart to breath.

"I.." She begins as I continue to kiss along the corner of her lips and down along her jaw. Her neck arching to the side as she hints at where she wants my lips next, after all who am I to argue with perfection. The taste of her skin causing a fire to bust to life within my veins as I feel her heart beat beneath my lips. The quickening of her pulse shattering my last vestige of coherent thought as I latch on to lay a salve of desire with my tongue and my lips attach themselves to her life point. For her part, her second hand comes to tear through my damp and unruly hair, pressing me harder into the contact with her neck.

The feel of her torso undulating against my own forcing my hand to leave its contented rest against her back and travel down her silk clad body to grasp her glorious ass and pull her ever closer. My hunger and need for this woman quickly blinding me to the world and life around us as the swell of her breasts jut against chin. Their pull drawing my lips further to the thin strap along her shoulder, gently lifting it off and down her flesh as I kiss the once concealed skin. I can't help but follow the descending line of clothing across to her ever glorious breasts.

"Emma I..." She moans heavily as my lips trace the rise or her breasts, my fingers forcing the weight of her breast into my hand as I lift my head and watch her face as I palm the delicate flesh tenderly at first then with increasing pressure. Watching in rapture as her lips part and her tongue roams across her lower lip and her chestnut eyes close in delight.

"You're beyond beautiful." I utter stupidly, completely captivated by the woman in my arms.

The smile gracing her lips as she opens her eyes could only be described as primal. Her voice impossibly rough in passion, "Less talking..." she orders as her lips descend, claiming my own in a kiss so draining and all consuming I fear, fleetingly, for my life.

Bunching the hem of her nightgown higher upon her hips so I can pull her closer, my fingers digging in and forcing her center to grind into my pelvis. The wordless grunts of gratitude escaping her lips as she grips the front of my shirt, tearing it from my body upwards. Stupefied, I can't tell if our lips ever parted. The need to melt into Regina surpassing my desire to breath as her hands find their way to my neck, both anchoring our bodies together and granting her more leverage as her hips increase their forceful grind.

"Off... Now" She mumbles into my lips as our kiss continues, lips bruising as I try to fathom what she means in my haze. The predatory growl she releases next sending a delicious chill coursing through my body as she grabs the hem of her nightgown and lifts it unceremoniously from her body, throwing it behind her without a pacing thought.

The sight of her bared body stealing the very beat of my heart as I gaze upon perfection. Her blemish free skin a sharp contrast to my own marred flesh. Cupping her breasts in my hands, brushing the pads of my thumbs tenderly across their erect peaks. A sharp intake of breath like music to my ears as I lean forward and gently kiss one then the other. Her nails digging into my scalp, urging me on, begging for me as I wrap my lips hungrily around her, suckling deeply.

The sight of her back arcing to its extreme as she forces more of her breast within my mouth is truly inspiring and defeating. In this moment of unadulterated hunger and want I know no other shall command me as she does. The need to have her release shoots through my mind like lightening as I watch her react to my lips. "I need..." Her panting increasing as I bare my teeth on her tender flesh, never releasing my hold as I bite down.

Snaking a hand between us, holding her center I can't help groan my sympathy on her behalf as our attraction is evident by the wetness I feel, her arousal sending me on a tailspin as I senselessly slide all the way inside her. Needing in that moment to stake claim to her body. Hungrily filling her as I start to thrust within.

"Oh God, yes." She groans out as her hips redouble their efforts now that there is something more substantial and concrete to ride and grind upon.

Wanting to loose myself within the statuesque brunette in my arms I pull away from her breast and pull her lips back to mine, swallowing her every moan. Thrusting my tongue past her lips, dueling with hers for domination. The trail of her nails searing into my flesh as they claw down my neck and across my shoulders. I can feel them breaking skin as she digs them deeply into my shoulder blades. Scissoring my fingers within her only to curl them upwards within her depths, my thumb brandishing a rough pattern of circles and pressure upon her engorged bundle of nerves. The feeling of her release rising as her thighs and walls begin to quiver around me. I know in this moment I will never desire another as I do her. Her darkness a perfect seductress to my light.

'Mine.' The mantra voicelessly repeating itself within my head as Regina begins to show signs of imminence. "Let go," I mumble against her lips as she takes my lower lip between her teeth. "Come for me..." The words barely leaving my lips as she bites down, a flash of pain assaulting my nerves as her body pulls taught and rigid within my grasp.

I can taste the metallic tang of blood within my mouth as she relaxes, releasing my lip and curling forward. The fire in her eyes burning brightly as our gazes meet.

"I'm sorry," she breathes as she takes in my bruised and bleeding lip.

"I'm not..." I'm helpless as I watch her lean in lick the small rivet of blood of my lip.

The evil smile gracing her lips alerting me to the fact that she really isn't either.

AN3: How was that for my first adventure into dirty-ness? Let me know, please and thank you.

Frigid

BTW I still don't have a beta reader so all the fuck-ups are mine... Awesome for me!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so this very late chapter fought me tooth and nail for at least 10 rounds that I can remember. No matter how I started to write it, it always went down the same path. Eventually I gave up and wrote it the way my muse evidently wants this story to be written.

For better or worse here it is. Enjoy, I hope.

Chapter 8

"Let go." The blonde goddess beneath me utters.

Her words swirling within my brain, unable to take hold in the orchestra of pent up emotion and sensation. I can do little but return my lips to hers, crushing them together only to capture her lower lip within my mouth.

"Come for me..." She breathes again. Her whispered command sending me head long over the precipice into a free fall of blinding release. Wave upon wave of white heat cascading outward relentlessly from within as my whole body stiffens beyond my control. I can feel more than stop my teeth as they clamp down upon her tender lip in reflex, the brief resistance of her skin giving way to the tinge of crimson iron as it seeps its way across my tongue. Her essence literally coursing through me, igniting a hunger within my soul that in any other situation would spell devastation.

Slumping forward in elation as I feel my body slowly returning to my control. I can't help but wonder if it would always be like this. The inferno of burning lust not nearly as sated as I had hoped, leading me to believe that Emma Swan could very well be a fatal addiction.

My breathing settling as our gazes meet, I can't help but preen at the sight of her in such a state of wanton lust. I did this to her. The intensity and hunger in her emerald depths was my doing and yet I feel as though it will be my undoing all the same. The carnality of her blonde tresses, wild and untamed.

"I'm sorry," I breathe as I take in her bruised and bleeding lip.

"I'm not..."She smiles softly, the action causing a small rivet of blood to escape her lip as the wound reopens slightly.

Needing a part of her to bind itself to me for more than an instant, I lean in gently and brush the droplet of blood into oblivion with the tip of my tongue. Its metallic bliss bringing a smile to my lips, revealing the fact that I'm not sorry in the least.

What she does next takes me off guard rather then surprises me. The gentle withdrawal from my depths leaving me with sadness as I truly feel empty without her. Distracted by my own emotions and turmoil, I miss the rise of her fingers to her lips, only catching on as her well toned tongue slides up the length of one then both fingers before drawing them into her mouth. The image causing another crest of hunger within me as she tastes me upon her fingers. The urge to both return her lips and mouth to my body is quickly rising forth ahead of my desire to return the favor just imparted.

Looking down her body then my own I can't help but comment, "Now who's under dressed."

I make to rise from her lap as a flash of panic crosses her eyes. Emma moves to grab her discarded t-shirt off the floor and a myriad of questions jump to the forefront of my mind.

"Oh no Sheriff, you got yours, now I want..." The look of fear spreading further across her face, causing my words to falter. "What's wrong?" I ask as sadness seeps into her gaze causing my own heart to lurch within my chest. She regrets this, regrets us...

"You're perfect..." She begins as her arms quickly rise to cover her abdomen rather than her naked chest, closing herself off to me.

Her actions sending me on a tailspin, I ask, "What are you afraid of Emma?" Standing there in front of her completely naked, I can think of no other situation more humbling and yet she stands before me terrified of what I might think or how I might somehow judge her based on what she's hiding. Gone is the empowered self assured woman from moments ago.

"I..." She falters again. I can see, as well as feel her drawing away from me. She's panicking. Preparing to flee.

My haze of hunger quickly transforming from lust to tenderness as I trail my fingers across her jaw, lifting her eyes to my own. "You need to trust me...Talk to me."

"You're perfect," she begins again after a few moments. Her breathing deepening as she attempts to control her body, fighting her instincts to run.

"In your eyes." I counter still unclear as to where this is going and from which of her demons she's drawing this from.

"No, you're pristine and I'm …" She closes her eyes before continuing. "And, well I'm not." There is a bite to her final few words, as though they aren't her own, as though they're being whispered from an unknown voice.

The silence spreading between us pulling on our tenuous hold on each other. I know I have to stop what ever this is now or risk losing any ground we've ever covered. Looking down upon her body that isn't hidden from sight. "Let me prove you wrong..." Pausing as our eyes meet again, and I see her soul laid bare and broken in her green depths."Let me show you what I see..."

The mental battle she fights within clear on her face as muscles in her jaw and brow flex and contract as though in pain. Her eyes closing in defeat before finally nodding almost imperceptibly.

Leaning forward I brush our lips softly together as a show of solidarity. Pulling back, our gazes lock and beseechingly I ask her wordlessly to trust me, with the smallest of nods I begin to trail my hands down to her arms, easing their hold from around her midsection.

"You are, more than you know..." I mumble as I bring her arms to my waist, my lips finding purchase on her shoulder as I begin to kiss each tantalizing inch of her fair skin, wondering in the back of my mind exactly what she's worried about and how deep the wounds must run to illicit such a turn around in the normally strong woman.

As my lips travel south along the ridges of her rib cage, the tender skin giving way to a rough patch. I lath my tongue along the jagged contours of the angry line four inches in length. Mentally mapping its design for questioning later. Now however, in this moment its about showing her my desire, my want, my need of her and for her. In this moment I need to show her that I crave all of her, each and every single inch, from valley to crest and all the womanly landscapes in between. I need to show her how she affects me, imperfections and all. Now is not the time for the surge of anger and sorrow growing in the depths of my chest. Swallowing down the acidic thoughts of vengeance, I refocus on learning her beauty, on memorizing the physical wonder that is Emma Swan.

The imperfection of and on her rib line furthering down along her torso as my oral exploration ventures down further. The saltiness of her flesh a contrast to her lips. Traveling still to her stomach, her muscles rippling beneath my touch as I dare to only stare into her sea mist eyes. Her fear slowly receding as she witnesses nothing but awe and desire reflected in their depths, feeling only care and pleasure at my infliction. In this moment I realize that her time as a bounty hunter wasn't kind upon her form nor was her childhood as I feel varying blemishes in the skin along her lower back with my finger tips. I vow to her secretly then, that I shall undo all the pain her scars have brought to linger. She will know her beauty and worth if it takes an eternity. I owe her this and so much more.

Dipping the tip of my tongue along the valley of her navel, I fall victim to the smell of her essence, breathing it in deeply. Willing her to seep within me completely, filling any all voids I posses, to merge and melt our bodies into one.

Her hands are on the move as she stands there, trailing from my shoulders to my scalp. Her thighs flexing as she grabs hold of my dark lochs for leverage. In turn, my finger dance across the elastic waist band of her remaining clothing, gently easing the material off her hips and releasing it to pool at her feet. Without breaking our stare I bring my lips to the soft patch of blond at her apex, breathing her in deeply again, only to exhale my hot breath against her sensitive skin. The result an earthquake like shiver erupting across her frame and a whimper on her lips as I hold her steady.

"Enchanting..." I drop a kiss on her inner thigh.

"Enthralling..." Another.

"Consuming..." Switching to her other leg I continue.

"Addictive..." Watching breathlessly as she relaxes within my arms.

"Bewitching.." Her eyelids lowering as she looks upon me through the veil of her lashes.

"Beautiful." I wrap my arms around her thighs as I bring my lips to full contact with her core. Tasting her lower flesh for the first time all the while fighting the urge to simply possess her rather than cherish her. Sliding my tongue along her soft skin as her grip immediately tightens and her thighs quiver briefly only to flex solidly a moment later.

"You are exquisite..." I pause my decent, more than happy to hover here if she isn't ready. In this instant between us, I lay everything I am bare, knowing that this moment will either make us or break us. Just as I would need her completely, so does she need me and the acceptance only a lover can give.

It is in this moment that I realize I have already bound myself to this woman and I pray that she returns the sentiment. Our brief history and my past not offering a plethora of faith and strength to draw from.

The silent moment between us dragging on for what seems like an eternity, though I am sure it's only a heartbeat or two. The gentle pressure of her fingers bringing me to stand before her as I witness a solitary tear pass over her cheek. Leaning in to kiss the tear away and hopefully a large amount of her fear, I am ill prepared for the tilt of her head as she steals my lips from their destination, joining our bodies.

Her voice a shaky whisper as though she's trying to show more bravery than she possesses. "Show me how you see me Rabbit."

##

Terror.

The driving force behind my now watering eyes as I stare down into her brown depths. She is the most complex woman I have ever met. Her beauty and fierceness incomparable. Her gentleness, as I'm learning, boundless as she is simply staring up with adoration and patience. I try to think of a single moment I want to experience without her, only to fail miserably. This I realize, is our moment. Standing here above her, the future laid plainly before us, literally at my feet.

Softly gripping the back of her head and bearing her up before me. The flicker of doubt and fear in her brown eyes shattering the final barricade around my heart. A lone tear escaping and I can tell her movements are to remove the wayward object from my skin. At the last moment I turn to meet her lips, symbolically meeting our future head on.

Our noses gently caressing as our eyes lock, breathlessly I surrender to her. Praying for a better outcome than those I have grown accustomed to.

"Show me how you see me Rabbit." My words twisting themselves perceptively around her like a balm. Soothing her fear and worry, encouraging her faith and giving our damaged hearts renewed hope.

Wrapping my arms around her shoulders as our lips lightly touch. Our timid and whispered kisses slowly growing in strength as our hearts change their beat, slowly joining together into one binding rhythm.

The echo of our heart beat thumping within my veins as I feel Regina slowly kissing her way to my neck. The lazy pace of her movements allowing my thoughts to wrap themselves around my mind, I want her, all of her, bitchy moodiness and all.

Whimpering suddenly as my nails dig into her scalp. Regina's lips having found a particularly sensitive patch of skin along my collarbone. The rigidity of her bared teeth against my skin causing my pulse to quicken.

Mumbling, "Yes," in a tone more like a benediction than an answer as she bites down on my shoulder. The tips of my nails scrapping up along the hair line at the base of her neck, holding her tightly against me. Needing to feel her touch, her breath, her mouth upon my body.

In true commanding fashion Regina responds by wrapping her hand around my thigh, lifting my leg to rest around her hip as she bears my weight and gently lowers our naked forms to the plush rug at our feet.

Rather than removing my limb, I tighten its hold on her compact body. Our eyes rejoining as she gazes down at me in question. My only answer coming as I set claim to her mouth, my tongue caressing her lips as I slowly bring our now joined hands down between us.

Pulling back from her kisses as I feel her fingers gently parting the tender flesh of my mound. My vision constricting to only her eyes as I feel her move within me tentatively at first. The look of pure adoration clouding her brown depths and darkening them impossibly as I begin to see a clearing image of myself within her.

The tenderness and care she's expending with each pass of her fingers inside me, seeming to cast away the debris left by others. Her unwavering gaze shinning truth on the emotions I see pass by her eyes. Brushing her thumb lightly against my bundle of nerves as her lips part, giving testament to the force of her desire as her exquisite form begins to lend its weight behind her increasing thrusts and her warm breath caresses my lips..

Shadows of the oncoming onslaught begin to take hold as my eyes close of their own accord. Powerless beneath the magnitude of her attentive fingers.

"Look at me Emma, don't take your eyes off of me."

Barely being able to focus on anything more than the sensations she's invoking within. I plead with myself to reopen my eyes. The softness and devotion I see while looking up at Regina in that moment causes me to loose my tenuous hold on reality, sending me headlong into blissful release as our lips join once more. Tears freely running unimpeded down my cheeks as my body arcs itself in a show of unadulterated pleasure at her hand. Nothing and no one has ever left me feeling so shattered and yet so whole as this woman.

As we lay here basking in peaceful silence with only our labored breathing keeping us company I know that here within her presence and embrace is where I should be, where I am meant to be, and most importantly where I want to be.

##

Okay so how was that?

FYI: I am not really clear on how much more I want to write on this story. Hell, I'm not even sure if the interest is there anymore on your parts. That being said I am being possessed by another story and I believe that I have learned a cardinal rule of writing, don't post till you're done. So this story aside, I wont be till that project is finished.

Again anyone in need of a fall hobby let me know cause I need a sounding board for my insanity.

Thanks,

Frigid Waters


	9. Chapter 9

Holy crap has it really been that long... Well, I found a beta for my other story, For The Devil to Dance Again and needless to say they have their work cut out for them as I was encouraged to do a massive re-write, so that is what I've been up to. However I did manage to write this chapter seemingly out of no where on a much needed break from Devil.

Love it or hate it let me know. But I really hope you enjoy it. lol

Rescue Me

Chapter 9

Whether hours, minutes or seconds had passed I couldn't for the life of me tell as we lay there upon the carpeted floor. The steady beat of her heart beneath my cheek gently soothing my inner demons as I take stock of everything that's happened between us. Gone is the indecision and doubt about whether or not being with Emma would be the right and safe thing to do. Safe being the furthest thing I feel about being in any relationship, let alone this relationship. Safe, is however exactly what I feel in her arms.

I am honestly at peace with the emotions swirling within my long slumbering heart. Their tumultuous movements somewhat as endearing as a waterfall in it's liberation and force. No, it's the blinding hope for a brighter future I feel at a loss to contend with. How long has it truly been since I've had hope?

Mindlessly my fingers track across her body, coming to rest again upon the scar across her ribcage. It's imperfection of flesh and bone a beacon of sorts, testifying to the fact that she is an unstoppable force of nature. "Tell me..." I trail off, unsure if she is still even awake, let alone if this is a tale she even wishes to share.

The shuddering breath she inhales betrays the pain of the memory, so I quickly continue. "...What you're thinking."

The silence hanging between us slowly bringing to rise a worry that grips my chest.

"I'm wondering how you feel..." Her voice calm and subdued, dampened somehow by an unseen weight.

Raising my head to look into her eyes, scouring their depths for a sign of where this thread of conversation is going.

"I feel.." My gaze shifting from one eye to the other, studying her avidly. "...Alive."

The heat of her breath flowing past my ear as she sighs deeply. "No regrets?"

"I have many regrets Dear, though none are about tonight."

The subtle smile gracing her lips, magically putting me at ease. "Do you?"

"Yes... I think I have rug burn on my ass." The smile erupting across her face, breathing new light into me.

"Is that a regret or are you requesting a change of venue?" I can no longer resist her grinning lips, as the last words are uttered and I rejoin our mouths. Leeching her warmth and essence through her tender flesh as our lips press harder against the other. Her tongue edging past her teeth to crawl its way across my lower lip.

The whimpering moan she exhales as I caress her deft muscle with my own lights my blood a flame. The simple taste of this woman bringing insanity in its wake.

Pulling apart Emma laughs, "Venue, unless of course you want to take the bottom next round?"

The slow climb up the stairs with our discarded clothing, seems a sort of gentle foreplay. The light touches more of an assurance to our present reality than an ignition to passion, the whispering of our fingers together an anchor.

The simplicity in our fingers touching and entwining is truly beautiful in its tenderness. The feel of the soft carpet beneath my naked feet seems new and foreign, though I've walked these floors a million times over the years. The shade of night, that much darker, it's edge of foreboding replaced with a comfort and ease, like the welcoming warmth of a blanket on a winters night. As we walk into my bedroom, the moon casting it's glow upon the bed and wall I can't help but feel surrounded by desire and comfort. The room's sterility and function, finally having given way to a sense of home and beauty. Twenty nine years and this blonde marvel beside me was all it took to finally make this house a home. Emma, in all her presence and nature had done the unimaginable, she'd returned life to my heart and hope to my soul, furthering the shreds of humanity Henry had allowed to grow.

Unable to do anything more than stand there, taking in the change that had befallen everything around me, as though seeing again with new eyes. Her arms worked their way across my waist as her chin came to rest on my shoulder. Her body a touchstone of sorts as my breath quickened at her nearness.

Standing there barren, I feel a chill run through her naked form surrounding me. I smile then, Emma, ever the chivalrous knight protecting me, even from the cold at her own expense. Pulling us from our revelry she slowly leads us towards the bed.

Her lazy mannerisms speaking to the ease that has become our interactions as she draws back the covers and crawls into bed, pulling me behind her and encasing us within the warming blankets. Not a word is spoken as she molds our bodies together. The perfection of how we fit together not lost upon me. Reverence is all I feel permeating the air around us as she trails the tips of her fingers along my side. Her lips tracing the nape of my neck and the shell of my ear.

The serenity of the moment allowing for a yawn to pass my lips, today was a long one. Filled with emotional battles and physical release, today was a day unlike any other, the first among many I pray.

"Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Emma whispers as her arms tighten their hold.

In turn I reach behind me, gripping her ass and pulling her tighter against me. "Promise?"

"I promise." She confirms, resting her lips on my back.

##

The need to breathe forcing me across the threshold between the land of sleep and consciousness. The weight upon my chest was so foreign as to startle me awake. My surroundings hazy, as my groggy eyes took in my surroundings.

As my eyes began to focus I can't help but smile and relax under the now welcome brunette burden on my chest. Sometime during the night I must have rolled onto my back, Regina had then turned and was all but sleeping on top of me as she had thrown her right leg across my waist and was laying across my chest, her head nestled deeply within my neck, essentially pinning me to the bed.

The strength in the arms around me deceiving in it's origin as I bring my hand up to caress her lower back. Soothing her into wakefulness as my desire and need for the bathroom becomes dire.

The gentle groan escaping her lips brings a wave of peace.

"Regina, wake up..."

"No. There is nothing so important as to demand me to move."

"Please... Regina I..." Embarrassment flushing my cheeks as she rears her head to look at me.

"What is it?"

"I need to...go."

The furrow in her brow deepening as she climbs further on top of me.

"I'll come right back to bed, please..."

The understanding clearing her cloudy eyes as she rolls to one side. "There is an extra toothbrush to the right in the cabinet." Her no-nonsense tone making me smile as I gingerly walk towards the bathroom.

Not being able to resist stealing a cursory glance at the damage done last night to my rear end as I brush my teeth. "Damn, no wonder my ass hurts." I mumble.

"Is everything all right Emma?"

Shutting the light as I return to the bedroom, arms across my chest. "If you call the traction marks on my ass alright then yes I'm perfectly fine."

The smile gracing her perfect lips, making me forget all about any discomfort.

"You poor thing." She dead pans.

"You're on the bottom next time." I utter as I crawl back under the covers and into her personal space, dropping the lightest of kisses upon shoulder. "Good morning."

Her lips turning into a slight smirk as she leans across the short distance, whispering into my ear, "I'm not really much of a bottom Miss Swan." As she rolls me over and climbs back on top of me.

"We'll see..."

##

Tenderness aside, the playfulness I'm extruding astounds even myself. I feel so much like my younger self when Emma's around. Energetic and somewhat carefree in regards to our interactions. However our illusion of bliss and contentment is quickly rendered when a knock at the front door shatters it. The ominous air of it quickly becoming stifling as I search out clothing to wear and descend the stairs. I can hear Emma not far behind me as I reach for the door.

"Madam Mayor." The voice exhumes, the owner's dark eyes causing a fire of determination to ravage its way through me.

"How dare you knock at my door this early, I..."

"It's not you I've come to see Regina, so calm yourself."

I can feel Emma behind me, an aura of alarm surrounding her as she comes to stand behind me.

"Ah, the prodigal Champion to the Weak, just who I was looking for. And to find you here of all places, in the snakes very own den. Tisk tisk Sheriff. What ever will the simple town folk think?"

The rigidity in Emma's spine seems almost painful to look at as she steps around me. "I don't give a damn what anyone thinks. Now what the hell do you want?"

##

Thanks a million,

Frigid

AN: I know I'm bad. However on the bright side, this ending pretty much guarantees another chapter at least... Bet you don't know who knocked.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: First off, I know, I really am such an ass! But thankfully I am not an evil ass. Which is why I did not make you wait for this chapter. Despite being massively incoherent, due to turning thirty last night. It was during said intoxication, that inspiration evidently bit me on the butt, hence the fast unbeta'd turn around of this chapter (forgive any errors). I also realize that I am veering so far off of canon that it is ludicrous so I apologize to the canon-ites out there reading this going 'WTF'.

AN2: Rather than going back to change the town size from eight hundred people (what the hell was I thinking on that one), I am just going to make a note here, that it's going to be around the four thousand mark. (I know, what a population boom... Damn those must be cold winters in Maine.)

I'm going to shut up now, so enjoy!

Chapter 10

"How dare you knock at my door this early, I..." The ire clear in Regina's tone as I close the remaining distance to the front door, coming to a stop just behind her. My finger nails digging themselves into my palms as it was all I could do to stop myself from touching her, even slightly.

"It's not you I've come to see Regina, so calm yourself." The man's response throwing me off a little as I can't exactly place him or his malevolent arrogance. The graying stranger's dark eyes falling to rest upon me.

"Ah, the prodigal Champion to the Weak, just who I was looking for. And to find you here of all places, in the snakes very own den. Tisk, tisk, Sheriff. What ever will the simple town folk think?"

The condescension dripping off of him as he looks me over, his cold and calculating gray eyes sweeping across me. Feeling their every vile movement tear across my body.

I couldn't, in that moment, help but feel utterly exposed. My sympathy for the wild gazelles of the African savanna, the violated aftertaste left behind after being stared down by a predator is truly acrid. The stalking silence offering me no peace, as the air seemed to thicken. I stand there all the while knowing that I am about to be fucked over, through and through. Squaring my shoulders as I take in every inch of his appearance, starting with his tailored suit and ending with his hard cold visage. Getting a read on him, figuring out exactly which way to play this. 'Balls to the wall Swan,' I lecture myself before diving in. "I don't give a damn what anyone thinks. Now what the hell do you want?"

"Ah, there are those oh so humble beginnings I'd read so much about. I guess it really is harder to leave the gutter than I thought. Harder to teach trash the finer things of life, of how to take your proper place in life's little pecking order. "

"Now just a minute you..."

"Judge."

"You're the judge?" The 'really' in my statement barely being held back.

"And your the Sheriff. I guess we'll both just have to live with the disappointment."

Cocky fucker, I couldn't help but think as my fists tighten imperceptibly. One hit, that's all I want.

"To what do we owe this," Regina pauses as though not exactly sure how to accurately describe this. "...morning audience?"

"That dear Mayor is entirely between our untested Sheriff and myself."

"As Mayor I have every right to..."

"As Mayor," he interrupts, "You have a right to council business, however this does not have anything to do with the council. Show a little composure Regina, especially in front of the 'help.'"

The pissing contest going on around me would have otherwise been entertaining and enjoyable, if only I wasn't so jealous of not being apart of it. "Alright Mister..."

"Spencer, Judge Albert Spencer."

"Alright Judge Spencer, when and where?"

"Your office in say," He glances at his rather expensive watch. "Twenty minutes. I trust you know the way." No sooner had the final word left his mouth, did he turn his arrogant ass around and walk back down Regina's pathway towards his car.

"That son of a bitch, what the hell crawled up his..."

"Emma!"

"What?" I turn, locking eyes with her. Their chestnut depths pulling me in. The tension radiating off of me.

"Please don't force me to fill the need of bailing you out once you've had to arrest your self for contempt."

Laughing smugly I can't help but reply, "I'd never arrest myself, I'm too sexy. But it would be so worth it..."

The laugh she emits warming my soul and calming my nerves if only for the instant. "Honestly though Emma, please be careful he is much more hostile than he appears to be."

"More hostile... You mean that was him holding back?!" I gesture out the front door towards the now vacant street.

Regina's nod bringing a sinking feeling to rise, that today was utterly going to suck. "Great and my morning started off so good." I groaned.

Regina's answering smile brightening the moment as she leans into me. "Mine too," she utters before kissing me tenderly before ushering me on my way to get ready.

Slamming the car door with far more force than needed, I walk my way towards the door.

"You might not be bright, but at least your punctual." The sneer on his face making me want to punch him all the more.

"Am I going to need my gun?" 'If you're going to be an ass buddy, I sure as hell am too.' I think to myself.

"Are you threatening a Judge?"

"Are you pissing on law enforcement? Cause correct me if I'm wrong, but that's Disorderly Conduct."

His silent pause doing nothing for my temper.

"Sheriff Swan, I believe we should begin again. A crime has been committed and I am bringing it to pass through your hands, to bring the perpetrator to justice."

"Then please, 'Your Honor', step into my office where we can talk." Groaning in silence I can't help but wish I was back in bed, or at the very least for my gun.

##

The apprehension to the unknown circumstance that Emma was currently dealing with sat firmly in my stomach as I attempted to carry on with business as usual behind my desk. It's weight only lightening whenever the memory of blissfully awakening in Emma's arms crept its way into the forefront of my mind.

As I sit back, deeper into the leather of my chair I find that I can still smell her, if I close me eyes tight enough, that I can still feel her skin against mine if I hold my breath just long enough.

Emma Swan in all her glory and maddening disposition, was most assuredly haunting me. Her lack of contact up until now, threatening me with insanity.

The lack luster disturbance of the intercom ripping away my otherwise poor attention as I answered the page on auto pilot. "Yes Anastasia?"

"Madam Mayor, the Sheriff is here to see you. I wasn't sure if I should send her away, as you requested to not be disturbed this morning."

"No, please send her in Anastasia, though this time please ensure that we are not disturbed."

I can hear the cowing in her voice, "Yes Madam Mayor, of course."

Rising from my desk as I release the 'talk' button. My fingers smoothing out any ill begotten creases in my attire as I go to open the door just in time for Emma to enter. The smile quickly falling from my lips as I see the worried expression on her face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I... Regina they're missing."

"Who's missing?" The vein in my forehead beginning to throb as a sightless cloud of doom settles in the air. "I need more information Emma."

##

Okay, maybe I am an evil ass. Let me know what you think.

Frigid


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so before you read this chapter I feel like I need to warn you, this story has taken up a new direction of its own design. Meaning, inspiration hit and it hasn't let up. This story is going down a path I wasn't even aware as being possible at its conception. I never thought 'drama' would play into this tale but evidently she's making one hell of a splash. On the bright side 'angst' hasn't shown up yet. (Yes, small miracles make me happy.)

This chapter is also the longest by far that I have ever written, I simply didn't want to divide it up anywhere so hopefully nobody gets angry at that.

All errors and screw-ups are my own, other than those I don't own crap.

Chapter 11

"I... Regina they're missing." I mumble, still trying to work through the reason someone would take them and the daunting task of finding the ghost that did. Whoever they where, they had left nothing useful behind. Not a hair or fiber, and certainly not a finger print. Hell the door had even been locked and there were no windows in the annex room of the courthouse. Nothing made a damn bit of sense to me.

"Who's missing?" The confusion and disparity in her words filling me with both hesitance and anger. "I need more information Emma."

"Not who. What. The adoption files on, well ever orphan or adopted child in Storybrooke are missing." The endgame of the heist still eluding me. "Henry's file is among the missing."

"That arrogant son of a bitch, if it affects Henry, how can it not be my business," The anger flowing from her in waves. "How many in total?" She continues.

"Thirty seven."

"Thirty seven," she repeats. "So it wasn't just him?"

Shaking my head in response, I can visibly see her posture shifting, her defenses heightened, though in a less personal way. The resigned solace of knowing it wasn't just Henry targeted easing her disposition somewhat.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well I'm on my way to pick up the second set from the records room." Our eyes meeting, I can read her fear on Henry's behalf in their depths as she can undoubtedly read it in my own. "Do you want to get him, or should I?"

"No, I will." Regina's answer was immediate and left no room for interpretation.

"Alright, I better get going then." Turning to leave her office she calls. The hand on my upper arm stilling me.

"Will you stop over later? I know he'll want to see you." Her silent 'me too' hanging in the air.

"It could be really late." I counter, giving her an out.

"I'll be up." There was no question to her resolve.

"Then I'll be there. I'll call you later." The last thing I want to do is leave her, but I know who ever did this may be after either of them and that fact doesn't sit very well within me at all. Not even in the slightest.

##

"Mom?" Henry's prepubescent voice calling me from my wanderings as he walks towards the car. "I thought I was going to be meeting up with Emma at the station?"

"I know, but something came up and we both felt better if you were picked up."

"Is Emma alright? Did she get hurt?" The concern exploding from within his growing form.

"No, shes alright. Somebody stole some information about some people and..."

"I'm one of them?" His question cutting the line of false security I was attempting to give him. I couldn't help but recognize the same trait within Emma.

"Yes, and so was I."

"What did they take?"

"Adoption records."

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know Henry, I just don't know." The honesty of that answer all but crippling me. He is my son and a threat to him is a threat to the very center of my reality.

##

Each file held the life story of either a baby, child or teen all of them depending on me to protect them. Their pictures all staring at me, asking me to defend their new families, their new lives. The weight of their need sitting directly on my shoulders, crippling in its desperation. Grasping ever tighter on my heart was the picture of Henry at two weeks old, the love and innocence shinning through his young eyes, giving me the strength and determination to figure out what ever was going on. The need to be there for him, to protect him growing ever stronger.

The number of adoptions wasn't what was overwhelming me as I sat on the edge of my desk, it was the web of people associated to each one that was driving me insane. Clearing off a wall in my office, I grab a roll of tape and start affixing each picture to it, the child's name and family information below.

Standing back and without really anything to go by, I grab the address list and my cell before walking out the door. Intent on talking to every parent before the night crept too far in.

##

The sound of a hesitant knock at my front door, startled me. Letting my book fall beside me as I make my way to the entrance. The slight and obviously exhausted form of Emma greeting me.

"I wasn't sure you'd still be up..." She mumbled as our eyes meet.

"Are you just finishing up for the night now?" Glancing at the clock on the wall. "It's after eleven."

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to every parent. Meet every child. I wanted more than just a stack of pages and dated photographs. I needed more. I need to know who I'm fighting for." The haunted look in her eyes was braking my heart. The nature of the files obviously stirring up demons Emma had long wanted buried and forgotten. She seemed thinner, weaker with shadows creeping in on her.

"Will you stay the night?" I ask, not wanting her to drive, exhaustion aside something was off.

"Wont that be hard for Henry? I know we haven't talked to him yet."

"I think we all need each other Emma."

Her silent answer worrying me as she walks in. The resigned quiet, standing stagnant between us as she removes her boots and hangs her jacket over the railing. "Are you hungry? It wouldn't take more than a minute of two to reheat a portion of dinner."

"No." As though as an after thought she continues, "Thank you though."

"Do you want..."

"Can we just..." We both begin at the same time.

"Can we just go to bed?" There was a hollowness to her voice, an emptiness that I had previously known before our relationship began. The stoic blonde before me was sliding back behind her hallowed walls.

Taking her pale and chilled fingers between my own, I lead her upstairs, observing her in silence as she checks in on Henry before walking into my bedroom. Her actions mechanical, robotic and purposeful as she stripped down to her underwear. The faint light casting its way across the room as she slides beneath the covers. I could not hate myself anymore than I do in this moment, I feel miserable at my lack of experience in comforting and protecting, I feel useless laying here beside her. As the heart beats pass, I feel an invisible chasm forming between our distant bodies. A chasm that I haven't even the faintest idea how to cross.

"Can you hold me?" The sound of her voice bringing our ever-widening distance to an earth shattering collision. Gone was the space between us emotionally and physically as I crawled in tightly behind her, silently offering what strength I possess.

"I can't fail them... I need to protect them." Emma whispers beneath a veil of her blonde hair.

Her admission speaking to the lengths we've come together in such a brief time. "You wont fail. I have faith in you Emma. You'll figure this out." Exhaling softly as I brush her lochs away from her face, "We'll figure this out."

She turns in my arms at my last breath of faith. "How?"

Her questing eyes are barren of hope, strength and faith as they threaten to swallow me whole. "I don't know," I reveal as she closes her eyes in pain at my response. "But I just know we will," desperately trying to give her the faith I feel. "Emma, you and I are many things apart." Her eyes reopen then, their green depths somehow paler as they shine raw with hopelessness. "But weak is not one of them. You are more than capable of seeing this through by yourself, however you aren't and will not ever be alone and especially not in this."

Emma doesn't respond any further that night, she simply lays within my arms in utter silence. The slow rush of breath against my skin, my only solace that she is even really in my arms so still is her body.

The lack of conversation allowing my mind to drift as my fingers caress a path of light touches across her upper back and shoulders. The possible ramifications of the missing files flashing across my closed eyes, like some sort of macabre slide show. With every passing possibility the outcome darkens just that much more, till finally my eyes tear open in shock and fear.

No, there was no calming sleep to overtake either of us that night as we lay sharing the nameless comfort our joined bodies allow.

##

Sliding out from beneath the silken sheets, the crisp morning air causing goose bumps to travel my skin as I redress in the darkness. Silently sneaking out of the bedroom only to make my way towards the stairwell. The scent of Regina still firmly laced within my pores as I breath in deeply before exiting the house. I know there will be hell to pay for not waking her to say goodbye, but she had finally fallen asleep just short of the sunrise and I couldn't bare to wake her.

The drive to the dinner was quiet, a direct contradiction to the turmoil within as I open the door, careful not to let the bell jingle too loudly.

"Morning Sheriff," The surprise written across the older woman's face, her green eyes taking the sight of their Sheriff. "You look like the devil's on your heels." She continues as she starts the coffee maker.

"More like I have to chase him, and he's got one hell of a head start."

Her silent nod giving way to an unspoken understanding. "I'll have the coffee pot started for you tomorrow."

"Thanks Granny." My fingers pass their nervous energy off as they trace the faint pattern in the counter top. The mechanical huff of steam signaling the completion of the brewing cycle as I watch Granny fill two large to-go cups.

"Don't forget you can't live off of this stuff for long Sheriff." The light in the woman's gray eyes giving me a little solace.

"Of course not that is what cheese fries are for." I smiled dimly as I drop a few bills upon the counter before walking out.

The images on the wall taunting me the very second I walk into the station. Sitting one of the coffees down I grab a stack of neon yellow post-it notes, deciding to mark visually each child by the person responsible for their adoption; the yellow would be for Mr. Gold.

##

The brazen rays of sunlight breaking my restless sleep as I turn away from the brightness, the empty bed and cool sheets causing me to sit up. She's been gone for hours. Her lack of presence causing a pain within that I hadn't been exactly prepared for. I knew I wanted her there by my side every night and every morning but this ache within my chest bringing that desire to the forefront acutely. We'd need to have that talk as soon as the threat had been properly addressed.

##

The wall was laughing at her, she there was something right in front of her, staring back at her but she just couldn't see it.

The color coordinated post-it notes offering more of a tangled web of information than any clear leads.

There were four separate colors; neon yellow, green, blue and pink. The yellow was for Mr. Gold, the green for a Mr. Hameln whom she had yet to meet, the blue was for a Mrs. Mercia, the woman again proving elusive last night and the pink was for herself.

She had decided not to omit a single piece of information in her quest. The decision was proving daunting in its execution as there seemed to be a never ending pile to go through.

What surprised her most was the relatively small amount of yellow on the wall compared to the green and blue. Gold seemed to have only dealt sparingly with adoption cases, five to be exact. Henry, Alexandra, and three others, boys, all of them brothers. She'd met them last night, their mother had sought Gold out directly, stating her inability to care for them any longer, at least that was their story. They had seemed well adjusted and overtly thankful still to Mr. Gold for finding them a home where they could stay together. She knew from experience the difficulty accompanied with finding a home for one child let alone for three. She would have to pass on the brother's continued thanks to the pawn broker today when she went to talk to him.

I lose myself then, back into the memories of the homes that I couldn't stay in no matter how badly I wished to. I thought of the good families, the ones I wanted so desperately be apart of but ultimately couldn't. I drifted back to the two years I ran away, living in squalor and learning what it truly meant to be invisible to the world and fear at the same time everything and yet nothing at all. In those two years I had always worried about where I would get my next meal and how I'd stay warm that night, but I'd also never felt so free. The people around me became a surrogate family of sorts, we looked out for each other, they taught me how to stay alive, how to protect myself, how to need no one. The streets had taught me so much, which is what had probably made getting picked up in a sweep so hard. Having been a minor, I was placed back into the system, back into a situation beyond my control.

"You're here rather early. I fully expected you to be elbow deep in donuts at the dinner. You can imagine my surprise to learn you'd been there and gone, and hours prior at that too."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh on the contrary, I am beginning to think there might be something redeeming to you after all Sheriff, how does the saying go, 'A diamond in the rough'?" His condescending laugh doing nothing to lift her darkened mood.

"What can I do for you Judge?" She could feel the dull ache behind her eyes grow in intensity. The migraine slowly churning behind her tired eyes at the thought of playing mind games.

"I wanted an update."

"Well I have nothing to tell you yet. I spoke to the families and children last night and today I am planing on talking to the attorneys responsible for the adoptions and those with their hands in the process."

His gray eye brows lifting as he stares at the wall, as though seeing something interesting for the first time amongst the mishmash of information. "Carry on then Sheriff, I expect to be the first you contact when you find anything."

"I expect the same from you Judge." The look shared between us telling him that I know he hasn't given me everything, that he's holding something back.

"Naturally Sheriff." With a civilized sneer he leaves. His overcoat billowing slightly due to his pronounced gait.

"Like hell you two-faced bastard." I couldn't help but growl in frustration. I hated being lied to and he most certainly saw something on that wall that she hadn't. Her gut screaming at her that this case had nothing to do with the seven children between Gold and herself. She just needed something more than a feeling when it came to Henry's safety. Deciding to rearrange the pictures in terms of color coded notes now, needing a different perspective.

Standing back, the reality of the wall suddenly leaping out as it seemed all the blues dealt with only infants and the greens dealt with older children, no younger than seven. There was also very little overlap, only three children to be exact. Back to square one I fall as I grab another layer of information to apply to the wall.

Groaning in painful desperation, I sit back in my chair, rubbing my temples futilely, attempting to massage the pain away. After a moment or two I pick up my cell phone and send a short message to Regina, praying for peace if only for a moment, and knowing I'll only find it in her presence.

The shock of a familiar ring-tone calling out from the entrance of the station causes my heart to sing and a much needed smile to form on my lips as I hear Regina's heels approach.

"You weren't there this morning." Her tone giving me no hint to her mood as she walks into my office, reading my short message. Her eyes taking in the wall before me as stops at my side.

"I know," tossing the second empty cup of coffee into the trash. "Neither of us slept well, I couldn't bare to wake you from yours."

Her hand touching my lower back soothingly as I breath in her elemental aroma. Feeling the very smell of her invading me at an almost cellular level, as though it were releasing the building tension internally before it broke me.

"You didn't sleep at all did you." Her remark neither accusatory nor questioning.

"No." I couldn't lie to her.

Clearing her throat softly she rests a take out bag onto the desk. "A little bird told me you'd probably be hungry. But I must say cheese fries are hardly a suitable source of nutrition my Dear."

"I guess Mrs. Lucas knows about us then. Otherwise why send you here with," glancing up at the clock. "Lunch." Shocked that time seemed to have escaped me so suddenly this morning. I turn to watch her as she takes my comment in. Watching the knowledge settle over her.

"I know she does, she's always been good at seeing what others try to hide. She told me it was my job to look after you now, she'll handle the five am coffees but the rest is up to me to handle."

"I'm sorry Regina, I didn't mean for anyone to find out. I know we wanted this to be between us for a while."

"Oddly enough, I feel relieved that someone other than Mary Margaret knows about us. As though this is somehow more permanent and potent since someone else saw it and recognized it for what it is within a few brief encounters."

"You doubted we were real?" I ask taking her in my arms.

"Not in the literal sense, but yes I would wonder if it was a passing dream, that I would wake from or that I would prove to be a dalliance on your part. Things between us have been so easy and I'm not use to easy Emma, I'm more accustomed to fighting tooth and nail for a beneficial outcome, let alone a pleasurable one."

"I know what you mean." Kissing the top of her head as she wraps her arms around my waist. "I'm not familiar with good things happening to me either, and we are definitely a good thing." Breathing her scent in once more, "I'd even say that we're a wonderful thing."

"Have you made any progress?" She switches gears as I feel Regina crane her neck towards the wall.

"Nothing I can prove or understand, I just feel like I need to focus away from Gold and these seven children. My gut is telling me to, but..."

"But Henry is one on those seven." She completes for me.

"Yes," I concede, my posture deflating, a part of me ashamed at the confession.

"Your gut hasn't let you down before Emma. I think you should trust it. Follow where it leads you, don't completely ignore these seven but run with it. I'll be there to make sure our son is safe directly and I'll be here for you."

Losing myself in her eyes, "You really are perfect you know that?"

"As long as you see me that way, that's all that counts."

The grumble of my stomach disrupting us. "I do believe you brought food." I utter sheepishly.

"I did."

"Will you join me?" I ask hopefully.

"I don't deliver unless it's for the company." She deadpans.

Our shared smile doing wonders for my battered heart and soul. She is the solace and peace I needed so desperately, I just hope she knows that too.

##

My time with Emma had proved all too fleeting in duration, Regina thought back as she put the final preparations on diner. She knew the time together would be slight at best till the situation was resolved. That knowledge however did little to no good when dealing with her heart. As with every closing of a car door out on the street her heart leapt and her hope rose only to feel it crash back down around her when it proved not to be the blonde.

"Mom?"

Turning to their child walking into the kitchen. "Yes?"

"Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"No, is there something you want to talk about?" He was extending an olive branch.

"Well," he paused. "Will Emma be over tonight?" His brown eyes searching her own.

"I'm not sure Henry. Why, do you want to call her?"

His nervous fingers tapping out a beat only he knew against his leg. "She was here last night."

I couldn't tell if he was asking or telling me as we stood there. I decided no more half truths would fall between us in that instant. "Yes, she came over well past your bedtime."

He nods to himself then, as though working out a problem in his head, he alone could see.

"Does that bother you?" I continue, wishing Emma were here beside me, we had wanted to do this together. But Henry true to form seemed to be grasping everything surrounding him at his own quickened pace.

"I thought it would." He answers honestly. "But now that I now, it doesn't. I just...I don't know what I mean."

Watching him processing his emotions I can't help but hold my breath. His acceptance and support mean the world to Emma and I, we hadn't really even talked about the possibility of him not being alright with this, but not because we hadn't thought it, simply because neither of us knew what to do if he wasn't okay with it.

"Are you happy Mom?"

The out of the blue question startling me. "What do you mean?"

"Simple Mom, are you happy when the two of you are together?"

"Yes."My answer free of thought and hesitation.

"What about the fighting? You two were always so angry with each other."

Sitting down in a near by chair I try to find the words. "I was scared of her at first."

"Cause of me?"

"Partially I guess. You know it's been the two of us for so long Henry."

"I know." He hangs his head sullenly. "And then I started asking all those questions about her when I found out."

"Yes, we were once so close and happy, I was afraid I'd lose you to her before you even left to find her."

"I know, I was so mad at you for not telling me for so long. For a while I even hated you." His admission obviously shamming him.

"I know. I just- Henry you are the most precious thing in the world to me. You were my dream long before I held you that first morning and I didn't want to have that dream shattered and torn away from me."

"I get that." He answers, "That's why I had to find Emma, she was my dream after I found out I was adopted."

"What's your dream now?" I ask, almost terrified of his answer, since he alone has the power to end things between Emma and I.

"I want the both of you." His answer so matter of fact and honest that it nearly broke my heart in it's delivery.

Wrapping my arms around my son for the first time in what seems like an eternity. I whisper,"That's my dream now too Sweetheart." And it is.

##

It was well past midnight when I stumbled once more up the walk way towards Regina's front door. A light shone bright from within her study. Somehow just knowing she had waited, kept a proverbial and literal light on for me eased the burden. She had truly meant what she said about my not being alone in this. Her actions speaking so much more than her utterances, it wasn't that I doubted her word specifically, just that I had a very long track record of let downs and shattered promises. This was just one more reason that Regina stood out so far from all the hazy masses of my life. She truly is magnificent.

The rap of my knuckles upon the painted wood seemed to echo the beat of my heart. As tired as I feel, a desperation had begun to course through me. I needed to feel her, to see her, to breathe her so deeply in that we would be melded eternally. Looking at her relaxed clothing and make-up free visage, I felt life begin to take root within me once more. The realization surprising me as I stood there in awe, Regina Mills was the essence of life to me. I could no more deny the need and craving for this woman, for her touch and warmth then the moth could resist his tempting lust of the damning flame. She was my Achilles heel and yet also my pillar of absolute strength. Impure was my desire, though blinding was the love, and standing there like a mindless idiot, I knew I loved her so utterly. Blinking suddenly I remembered where I was and who was standing no more than a foot away from me. I love you, the words swirling within me in silence.

"Emma?"

##

Her immobility was starting to scare me as her eyes bore forward into mine, but she wasn't looking at me but rather through me. Recognition had vanished and I could tell she was deep in thought by the subtle movement of her eyes. Something was possessing her in this moment and I could only stand there watching till she came out of it.

The action of her blinking alerting me that she was coming back to me. "Emma?"

Her sudden lurch forward startling me as she melted our lips together firmly but without excessive force. Sealing them together almost desperately before I start to respond in kind.

We pull away only when breathing becomes a priority. Our faces no further from one another than necessary. I part my lips in question as she moves to lift me up within her arms, displacing us further into the house and closing the door behind us blindly as she struggles to lock the dead-bolt.

"I need to fell you Regina." Her voice deep with hunger and I can do no more than submit to her in that breath. Relishing her touch and want as we make our way to the nearest wall. My back crashing against it as she holds me firmly against its force. I need to feel her too.

The growl emanating from her throat as she pulls back once more. Her darkened green depths are cloudy as I watch her fight internally, as though holding what she truly desires at bay.

"I want to feel again Regina," she sounds out unmistakably. Kissing along my throat, her lips leaving a burning path to my ear as she breathes, "You are the only one to make me feel alive Baby."

Her hands grasping at my hips as she pins my waist against the wall with her weight. The groan I release vocalizing the pleasure of her inflicted pressure upon my core. My fingers clawing up along her shoulders and tearing at the skin of her neck before scouring her scalp and pressing her lips harder against my flesh. "Anything..." I breath, not knowing that this was the final coherent word I would utter.

There was no need for preambled romance while both of us were so hell bent on feeling the other. Needing the sensation of completeness we were only afforded together. There was no desire to slow it down or take our time, our hunger too great. Agony filling my soul as I tore a trail down her body, ripping her belt free of its clasp and searing my fingers against her lower stomach. The heat radiating off of her skin driving me onward as her tongue invaded my mouth. The bluntness of my fingernails scratching away at the barrier of her tight denim. It was in the same moment that I felt the zipper give way to my vanquishing tactile onslaught, her slender fingers push the silken material higher around my hips. Blind to all but our hunger as our tongues duel for dominance I force my hand inside of her jeans, cupping her apex. Briefly enjoying the moment before thrusting two fingers harshly within her. Over run with lust as I impale her religiously, forever seeking her release as I claim her.

##

The instant I feel Regina fill me I grunt ravenously needing to be inside of her as well. Tearing away her thin obstruction of silk before sinking so deeply within her depths that I lose what tenuous hold I have on reality. My lips never leaving hers, save for quickened instances of air. Swallowing her whimpers and cries as I scream in release within her. Primal urges feeding my muscles as I keep her pinned and quivering in my arms. Relentlessly thrusting my fingers against her slick walls, pulling her orgasms out and drawing them on endlessly, declaring her as my own. Binding my life to her with every thrust.

##

Insatiably and viscerally Emma commands my body to release. Her emerald eyes possessed as she asserts herself as the other half of me. I couldn't embrace her claim anymore as the final reservations surrounding our intentions towards each other shatter at our feet. The force of needing to both submit to and avow to the other finally rendering us to our knees as we pant breathlessly against the wall, still firmly embedded within the other.

##

AN: Let me know what you think. (The more reviews I get the faster I post...its a proven fact.)

Best of wishes in the New Year,

Frigid


	12. Chapter 12

Rescue Me

AN: I know this is late and I offer a thousand apologies for that fact. Tax season sucks and between that and Dr. Seuss week at my son's school, time simply got away from me. Blah, blah, blah, here it is and I hope it was worth the wait, if not... I don't know what to say.

I own nothing, but I dream big.

Chapter 12

The moment Emma removed her fingers from deep within me, I felt empty, alone and lost. Hers was the touch of forgiveness, of passion and of life. The salvation I feel in the vulgarity of her wet fingers caressing across my thighs was an everlasting divine punishment I would long wish to suffer. Her soothing caress igniting another fire within. The need to taste the woman before me overshadowing the need for privacy as I push her back to lay on the floor. Commanding the removal of her pants with a firm tug as she lifts her hips.

"Regina." My name falling from her lips in a guttural moan sky rockets my thirst for her.

"Say it again." I order as I brush my lips and bare my teeth across her inner knee.

Her hesitance to comply having more to do with the fog in her mind than a desire to disobey. "Who do you belong to?" I ask again. Seeing the effect my voice is having upon the haze surrounding her mind.

"You." Her breathe hitching as I bite down on the tender skin of her upper leg.

"Not good enough." I counter as I bath the bitten flesh with my tongue. "Who do you..."

"You, Oh God Regina. You, I belong to you!" She exclaims breathlessly as I venture higher along her thigh, the nails of my left hand leaving behind a series of angry red lines down the flat of her stomach.

Brushing my lips against the faint hair guarding her entrance. "Look at me Emma," I purr.

Waiting, poised above her, frozen in place, till her green orbs refocus on me. "You are mine." My tone commanding. "Mine alone to touch." I say as I trail a finger tip across her bundle of nerves. The sharp intake of her lungs confirming how hyper sensitive she is as her eyes close again.

"You're not looking at me Emma."

Half open, deep green eyes return my gaze, allowing me to continue. "You are mine alone to taste." I utter lowering my head till the tip on my tongue grazes the length of her opening, whimpering inadvertently from her sweet and earthy essence. Our eyes still locked as I kneel higher above her, stretching out till our lips align. "And most certainly," I pause for effect scouring her emerald depths. "Mine alone to fuck!" Simultaneously uttering the final word as I re-enter her aggressively. Plunging two fingers deeply, grinding the hilt of them against her core.

The way her back lifts from the floor is hypnotic, her rippling muscles dancing carnally beneath her flesh. The infinite desire to mark and claim her, body and soul, driving me mad as I wrap my lips around her, sucking her sweat glistened skin harshly, branding her. Relentlessly I double my efforts within her. My thrusts delving ever deeper with a senseless chaotic rhythm. Overtaken am I by the sound of her cries, muffled only slightly by her actions of biting on her lower lip. There isn't a corner of her body I don't want as my own. There isn't a scar I wont reclaim, a pain I wont erase nor a tear I wont vanquish.

##

The recklessness of Regina's fingers impaling me, border on the sharp edge of pleasure and pain. With every return of her slender fingers within me I climb higher, needing more somehow to reach release. The speed of her thrusts and movements against my apex coming so frequently that I can barely breath.

It was there in that instant I never thought so near, that she bit down again upon my body, sending shock waves through out my extremities as a blinding fire set through my veins. The scream escaping my lips echos loudly off of the walls within the lower level of her home. My fingers grounding themselves against her scalp as they weaved within her brunette lochs. Holding her against me as I ride out the violent after shocks. The brunette nestled between my thighs is both the deliverance I've sought out my whole life and my utter damnation. Not a single beat escapes my enraptured heart without Regina's presence and will of it.

##

Leaving the asylum of her depths, I ghost my soaked fingers carefully up to Emma's lips. Painting them with her desire as her body still quakes beneath me. Melting our lips together, mindful of her broken lower lip. "Mine!" I growl again firmly as I share in the taste of her.

Our kisses are endless as we lay together, our bodies calming and cooling slowly. The burning need for physical release tentatively sated for the moment. The laughter erupting from her moments later startles me, giving me pause. My look of confusion unwavering as I arch an eyebrow in question.

"Why am I always the one on the bottom Rabbit?" The stress free smile gracing her face soothing my demons instantly.

"You, are simply too much fun to top my Dear," I respond.

She sighs contentedly then, "One day we'll make it to the bed."

"Perhaps," I playfully respond, taking in the sight of us only three feet from the front door and marveling at the ease with which this woman can cause me to come undone. "Not that I mind, but where did all of this come from?" I question, not minding the end result in the least.

"I-Well I just needed to feel you."

I lay there silent praying that she'll continue.

"I feel like I'm drowning Regina. I have been all day, and you're like the air I need." She inhales deeply. "I needed you and when I saw you... well I just had to have you.- I needed to be apart of you." The last part of her response coming so matter-of-factually and softly that I feel a lightness within my heart bloom. Emma had just openly expressed something I hadn't even dared to dream for yet. She needed me and had openly expressed it.

"Can we go to bed now? My ass is getting kinda cold on this floor." The lop sided grin and crass humor shot in my direction was her way of letting me know that now was not the time for emotional undertakings. She simply wanted to be together and for now that was more than alright with me. We would have time for everything else later.

##

The sound of the rain hitting the window pane was so soothing, that I didn't want to leave the confines of the bed that morning. Leaving Regina for a second morning in a row proved just as difficult I reminisced as I walked into the Sheriff's station, armed with a couple of cups of Granny's strongest coffee, a container of Greek yogurt and a raisin bran muffin as per Regina's implicit instructions.

Walking over and turning the lights on, I hit play on the blinking answering machine, willing to listen to what ever non-emergency problems had arisen since I was here last.

"Ah, Hello Sheriff Swan, this is Tom Clark, you know the pharmacist. Anyway," He sneezes, "Ah, sorry, well someone ransacked and painted the dumpster again leaving garbage everywhere. Can you call me or stop by later tomorrow? Thanks."

"Next Message," the electronic voice rang out.

"Miss Swan, I'm free tomorrow in the early morning if you wish to discuss that certain 'situation'. I'll stop by on my way to the shop, hopefully you'll be there." Mr Gold's voice sounding off clearly.

"Next Message," the dissembled voice ringing out again as more monotonous messages continued on, one melting into the next like a low dull hum till the final beep sounds loudly.

"I hope I'm not interrupting Sheriff." The proper tone of Mr. Gold sounded out across the room.

"You can't interrupt what isn't in motion." I countered depressively.

"I take it the investigation isn't going well." He paused his advance, his slender frame leaning upon his stylized cane elegantly.

"No, I can't seem to pull on the right thread to make it all unravel."

"I see." He began, "You know, I had a son once, a long time ago. So I understand the need to protect our young." His confession shedding a sliver of light upon his always honorable interactions with Henry.

"Is that why you wanted Ashley's baby? To protect it?" The ice in my tone was barely hidden, having to remind myself that their child was safe and well loved. Breathing deeply in need of patience as I try to coax the reality of the issue at hand back to the foreground, Gold wasn't a suspect. He was merely another card holder in the game. He had after all something that I wanted; information, and venom was most certainly not the proper tactic to insure its deliverance.

"I was offering the a child a better chance Miss Swan, much like you did for your own flesh and blood if I recall correctly." His eyes had hardened and his posture was all the more rigid if possible. No, I most definitely did not want him on the defensive.

His sharp words though truthful cut through by bullshit, tearing at my soul. I had been young and pregnant and living among the worst of circumstances, Henry certainly was far better for having been raised by Regina. That fact alone was undeniable. The consequences of a selfish desire to keep him, there by forcing him to a stint in foster care would have been dire at best. No, I had done my best with what I was given, Henry's childhood was testament to that. He was happy, stable and cherished. It was the memory of his smiles that triggered the faces of those three brothers she had met the other night. The shrewd businessman before her now was not cruel to children. He seemed to revere them, she understood a kindred spirit. He like herself had suffered the torturing guilt of an estranged child, though in her case she had reprieve now. "What do you know about Mrs. Mercia?"

"I wondered when you we'd get to that. Let me ask you something first Dearie, why her and not Mr Hameln?"

"I would have asked about him after we'd talked about her." My answer was honest enough, the lie it seems was in my omission but Mr. Gold didn't ask for candor. I couldn't say anything for certain, but I was going on instinct.

"She is a busy woman, that one." His tone was soft as though fearful of being heard. "Very eloquent, what you would call a 'smooth talker.' I wouldn't be surprised if she contacts you today."

"What aren't you sharing?" The words he was using were thick with smoke and mirrors.

"I don't really have much to tell."

"Now that surprises me. You know everyone in this town. Hell, you know every inch of it." The bite was back in my voice.

"Private people aren't the easiest to understand."

"So she has her hand in something?"

"I wouldn't say that too loudly if I were you Sheriff. What with the laws against slander and all."

"Then what would you say?"

"I would say she deals in what people desire most."

"Not unlike yourself." I counter.

"Ah, but you see Dear, there are desires that even I wont fulfill."

"Such as?"

"Pain and misery."

I couldn't stop the disgusted laugh as it erupted from my chest. "You've been the architect of many instances of pain and a boat load of misery."

"True, but not intolerably so. Sure I've engineered many a heart ache but the truth is I have only given that which was asked and warned of the cost." He adjusted himself then, taking up a more relaxed stance before finally taking a seat. "And I never allow the cost to be brought upon the innocent to bare."

"You mean the children?"

"Yes Miss Swan, I mean the children." His response was curt and sharp.

A lingering moment of silence descended upon us. Each sizing the other up, judging whether trust should be extended.

"Do you believe she was behind the theft?" I needed to know what he felt.

"In design, yes. But she isn't one to get her hands dirty."

"Then who?"

"That Dearie, is the thread you need to find and pull." He leans forward then, locking eyes with me. "Mr Hameln is going to be as clean as a whistle. He cares as much about those children as their new parents. He isn't the one you should be chasing." Rising to his feet, he nods as he turns to exit the office. Only pausing, as though in an after thought, "Though do go see him and keep up appearances, you don't want to tip your hand early Sheriff Swan."

Flabbergasted, I sat there in silence. Hell was officially freezing over if Gold was offering clear and un-riddled advice.

##

Drop me a line and let me know what you think.

Thanks,

Frigid


End file.
